Before I Die
by The princess Mestiza
Summary: A sus 16 años, Sam sabe que le queda poco de vida, por eso elabora una lista con diez cosas que hacer antes de morir, como probar el sexo, las drogas, conducir un coche... y la más desgarradora de todas, enamorarse...
1. Capítulo 1

**A sus 16 años, Sam sabe que le queda poco de vida, por eso elabora una lista con diez cosas que hacer antes de morir, como probar el sexo, las drogas, conducir un coche... y la más desgarradora de todas, enamorarse...**

**Un día como cualquier otro te enteras de que te quedan unos pocos meses de vida. Un golpe difícil de asimilar, sin duda, pues ¿cómo afrontas semejante realidad? ¿Qué mecanismos psicológicos se desatan ante la certeza de lo inevitable?**

Capítulo 1.

Ojala tuviera novio, un novio que viviera colgado de la percha de mi armario. Podría sacarlo siempre que quisiera, para que me mirara como hacen los chicos de las películas, como si yo fuera guapísima. No hablaría mucho, pero suspiraría al quitarse la chaqueta de cuero y desabrocharse los vaqueros. Llevaría calzoncillos blancos y estaría tan bueno que casi me desmayaría. Luego se ocurriera de desnudarme, susurrándome: «Sam, te quiero. Te quiero de verdad. Eres muy hermosa», exactamente esas palabras.

Me incorporo y enciendo la luz de la mesilla. Hay un bolígrafo, pero no tengo papel, así que escribo a la pared, encima: «Quiero sentir el peso de un chico sombre mí». Luego me tumbo y miro el cielo por la ventana. Se ha vuelto de un color extraño, rojo y negro a la vez, como si el día se estuviera desangrando. Huelo a salchichas. Los sábados por la noche siempre hay salchichas. También habrá puré de patatas, col y salsa de carne con cebolla. Mamá tendrá su billete de lotería (mi hermana Melanie habrá elegido el numero), y ambas estarán sentadas delante del televisor, cenando con una bandeja en el regazo. Verán la televisión y después Cal se dará un baño y se irá a la cama, y mama beberá cerveza y fumara hasta que sea su hora de acostarse.

Hace un rato subió a verme. Fue hasta la ventana y abrió las cortinas.-¡Mira qué bonito! –exclamó cuando la habitación se inundó de luz. Se veía la tarde, las copas de los árboles, el cielo. Su silueta se recortaba contra la ventana, con los brazos en jarras. Parecía un Power Ranger-. Si no quieres hablara de ella, ¿Cómo voy a ayudarte? –dijo, y se acercó para sentarse en el borde de la cama. Yo contuve la respiración. Si lo haces a tiempo suficiente, unos destellos blancos te bailan delante de los ojos. Mama alargo la mano para acariciar me la cabeza y sus dedos masajearon suavemente el cuero cabelludo.-Respira, Sam–me susurró. Pero yo cogí el sombrero de la mesilla y me tapé los ojos. Entonces él se fue.

Ahora está abajo friendo salchichas. Oigo el chisporroteo de la grasa, como borbotea la salsa en la sartén. No estoy segura de que sea normal oír todo eso desde aquí arriba, pero ya nada me sorprende. Ahora oigo a Melanie bajándose la cremallera de la chaqueta, vuelve de comprar mostaza. Hace diez minutos mama le dio dinero y le dijo «No hables con gente rara». Al marcharse Melanie, mama se fumó un pitillo fuera, en la puerta de atrás- se oía el susurro de las hojas caer sobre la hierba. La invasión del otoño.

-Cuelga la chaqueta y ve a ver si Sam quiere algo –dice mama-. Hay moras de sobras. Anímala a comer.

Melanie lleva tacones; las suelas resoplan cundo sube las escaleras a saltos y entra en mi habitación. Finjo estar dormida, pero eso no la detiene: se inclina sobre mí.

-Me da igual que no vuelvas a hablarme nunca más –susurra. Abro un ojo y me encuentro con sus ojos azueles. -Sabía que estabas haciéndote la dormida. –Y sonríe de oreja a oreja de un modo encantador-. Mamá pregunta si quieres moras.

-No quiero.

-¿Y qué le digo entonces?

-Dile que quiero una cría de elefante.

Suelta una carcajada.

-Voy a echarte de menos –declara, y me deja con la puerta abierta y la corriente de aire que llega desde la escalera.


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

Carly ni siquiera llama a la puerta, simplemente entra y se sienta a los pies de mi cama. Me mira de un modo extraño, como si no esperara encontrarme aquí.

- ¿Qué haces? –pregunta.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Ya nunca bajas?

- ¿Te ha llamado mi madre?

- ¿Te duele?

- No.

Me mira con suspicacia, luego se levanta y se quita la chaqueta. Lleva un vestido rojo muy corto, a juego con el bolso que ha dejado caer al suelo.

-¿Vas a salir? –pregunto-. ¿Tienes una cita?

Se encoge de hombros. Se acerca a la ventana y contempla el jardín. Traza un círculo en el cristal con el dedo y dice:- A lo mejor deberías probar creer en Dios.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Te parece?

-Sí, quizá todos deberíamos hacerlo. Toda la humanidad.

-Yo no estoy muy de acuerdo con eso. Pienso que tal vez Dios haya muerto.

Carly se gira hacia mí. Tiene la cara pálida, como el invierno. Por detrás de su hombro, un avión surca fugazmente el cielo.

-¿Qué has escrito en la pared?

No sé por qué dejo que lo lea. Supongo que quiero que ocurra algo. Está escrito con tinta negra. Cuando Carly lo lee, las palabras se retuercen como arañas. Lo lee una y otra vez. No soporto que me tengan lástima.

- Esto no es como estar de vacaciones, ¿eh?- musita.

- ¿He dicho que lo fuera?

- No, pero creía que lo pensabas.

- Pues no.

- Creo que tu madre espera que pidas un poni, no un novio.

Es asombroso el sonido de nuestra risa. Me encanta, aunque duela. Reír con Carly es una de mis actividades favoritas, porque sé que las dos tenemos las mismas imágenes estúpidas en la cabeza. Sólo tiene que decir "quizá la solución sea un rebaño de sementales" para que las dos acabemos riendo como histéricas.-

¿Estas llorando?- me pregunta de pronto.

No estoy segura. Creo que sí. Parezco una de esas mujeres de la tele que han perdido a toda su familia. Un animal que se lame las heridas. Todo se me viene encima de golpe: mis dedos ya no son más que huesos y mi piel es prácticamente transparente. Noto cómo se multiplican las células en mi pulmón izquierdo, acumulándose como ceniza que cayera lentamente en un jarrón. Pronto no podré respirar.

- Es normal que tengas miedo.

- No lo es.

- Por supuesto que sí. Cualquier cosa que sientas es normal.

- Imagínatelo, Carly. Imagina lo que es estar aterrada todo el tiempo.

- Lo imagino.

No es posible. ¿Cómo Podría, cuando le queda toda la vida por delante? Vuelvo a ocultarme bajo el sombrero, sólo un ratito, porque voy a echar de menos respirar. Y hablar. Y las ventanas. Voy a echar de menos los pasteles. Y los peces. Me gustan los peces. Me gusta eso que hacen con la boca: abierta, cerrada, abierta, cerrada. Y a donde yo voy, no puedes llevar nada contigo.

Carly me mira mientras me seco los ojos con la punta del edredón.

- Hazlo conmigo –digo.

Se sorprende

-¿Hacer qué?

- Lo tengo anotado en trocitos de papel por todas partes. Lo escribiré bien y tú me obligarás a hacerlo.

- ¿Obligarte a hacer qué? ¿Lo que has escrito en la pared?

- Y también otras cosas, pero lo del chico primero. Tú te has acostado con montones de tíos, y a mí aún nadie me ha besado si quiera.

Observo como asimila mis palabras. Se posan en algún lugar muy profundo.

- No han sido montones – replica al fin.

- Por favor, Carly. Aunque te suplique que no lo hagas, aunque me porte fatal contigo, tú oblígame. Tengo una larga lista de cosas que quiero hacer.

- Vale – contesta, y suena como algo fácil, como si sólo estuviera pidiéndole que me visitara más a menudo.

- ¿Hablas en serio?

- Ya lo has oído, ¿no?

Me pregunto si sabe en lo que se está metiendo. Me siento en la cama y la observo hurgar en mi armario. Creo que tiene un plan. Eso es lo bueno de Carly. Pero será mejor que me dé prisa, porque empiezo a pensar en cosas como zanahorias. Y el aire. Y patos. Y perales. Terciopelo y seda. Lagos. Voy a echar de menos el hielo. Y el sofá. Y la sala de estar. Y la pasión de Melanie por la moda. Y las cosas blancas: leche, nieve, cisnes.

Del fondo del armario, Carly saca el vestido que papá me compró el mes pasado. Aún lleva el precio.

-Yo me pondré esto. Tú puedes ponerte el mío.

–Empieza a desabrocharse el vestido.

- ¿Vamos a salir?

- Es sábado por la noche, Sam. ¿Sabes lo que significa?

Por supuesto que lo sé. Hacía horas que no estaba en posición vertical. Me siento un poco extraña, como vacía y etérea. En ropa interior, Carly me ayuda a ponerme el vestido rojo. Huele a ella. La tela es suave y se me pega al cuerpo.

- ¿Quieres que lleve esto?

- A veces es agradable sentirse como otra persona.

- ¿Cómo tú? Se lo que piensa.

- Quizá. Tal vez alguien como yo.

Cuando me miro en el espejo, es alucinante lo distinta que me veo: con grandes ojos y peligrosa. Resulta excitante, como si cualquier cosa fuera posible. Incluso el pelo tiene buena pinta. Nos miramos, la una al lado de la otra, y luego Carly me aparta del espejo y me lleva a sentarme en la cama. Coge la cesta de maquillaje que tengo en el tocador y se sienta junto a mí. Me concentro en su cara mientras se unta el dedo con la base y meda unos golpecitos en la mejilla. Ella tiene un pelo muy negro y una piel muy blanca.

Carly me perfila los labios y los pinta. Coge el rímel y me dice que la mira. Intento imaginar cómo sería ser ella. Es algo que hago a menudo, pero jamás lo consigo de verdad. Cuando me invita a ponerme de pie y mirarme en el espejo, resplandezco un poco. Un poco como ella.

-¿Adónde quieres ir? – pregunta

Hay un montón de sitios. El pub. Una fiesta. Quiero una sala grande y oscura en la que apenas pueda moverme, con cuerpos estrujados unos con otros. Quiero oír mil canciones a todo volumen. Quiero bailar tan deprisa que mi pelo se estire hasta pisármelo. Quiero que mi voz resuene más fuerte que el bajo. Quiero pasar tanto calor que tenga que masticar hielo.

- Vamos a bailar. Vamos a buscar chicos para acostarnos con ellos.

- De acuerdo. –Carly coge su bolso y abandonamos la habitación.

Mama sale del salón y sube las escaleras hasta la mitad. Finge que va al cuarto de baño y actúa como si le sorprendiera vernos.

- ¡Te has levantado! –exclama-. ¡Es un milagro! –E inclina la cabeza ante Carly con reticente respeto-. ¿Cómo lo has logrado?

Ella sonríe al suelo.- Sólo necesitaba un pequeño estímulo.

- ¿Cuál?

Me apoyo en una cadera y la miro a los ojos.

- Carly va a llevarme a bailar pole dance a un local de ésos.

- Muy graciosa.

- No, en serio.

Mama sacude la cabeza y se acaricia el estómago. Siento lástima por ella, porque no sabe qué hacer.

- Vale –digo-. Vamos a una discoteca.

Ella mira el reloj como si fuera a decirle algo.

- Yo cuidaré de ella –asegura Carly. Suena tan cariñosa y sincera que casi le creo.

- No. Sam necesita descansar. En una discoteca habrá demasiado humo y ruido.

- Si necesita descansar, ¿por qué me ha telefoneado?

- Quería que hablaras con ella, no que te la llevaras.

- No se preocupe. –Ríe-. La traeré de vuelta.

Noto que mi felicidad empieza esfumarse porque sé que mama tiene razón. Si voy a una discoteca, luego tendré que pasarme una semana durmiendo. Cuando gasto demasiadas energías, después siempre pago las consecuencias.

- Vale –digo-. No importa.

Carly me coge del brazo y tira de mí escaleras abajo.

- Tengo el coche de mi madre. La traeré antes de las tres.

Mi madre dice que no, que es demasiado tarde; le pide que me devuelva antes de medianoche. Lo repite varias veces mientras Carly saca mi abrigo del armario del recibidor. Cuando salimos a la calle, le digo adiós a mi madre, pero ella no me responde. Carly cierra la puerta.

- A las doce está bien –le digo.

Ella se gira hacia mí en el escalón.

-Escúchame, si quieres hacer las cosas como es debido, tendrás que aprender asaltarte las normas.

-Pero es que no me importa volver a las doce, de verdad. Además, si no mama se preocupará.

-Pues que se preocupe, qué más da. ¡Para alguien como tú no hay consecuencias!

Nunca se me había ocurrido verlo de ese modo.


	3. Capítulo 3

En un momento dado, Carly me alarga un nuevo canuto.

- ¿Te alegras de haber venido? –me dice, articulando exageradamente para que le lea los labios.

Hago una pausa para dar una calada, y me detengo estúpidamente un segundo demás, olvidando moverme. Y ahora el hechizo se ha roto. Intento recobrar algo de entusiasmo como sea, pero noto como si tuviera un buitre posado sobre el pecho. Carly, el fumeta y todos los demás que bailan están muy lejos, son irreales, como un programa de televisión. Ya no espero sentirme incluida.

- Vuelvo enseguida –le digo a Carly.

En la quietud de los servicios, me siento en la taza y me miro las rodillas. Si me subo un poco más el minúsculo vestido rojo, me veo el vientre. Aún tengo manchas rojizas en el estómago. Y en los muslos. Tengo la piel tan seca como un lagarto, por más crema que me ponga. En los brazos se adivinan las marcas de las agujas.

Termino de orinar, me limpio y me bajo el vestido. Cuando abandono el cubículo, Carly está esperándome junto al secador de manos. No la he oído entrar. Sus ojos son más oscuros que antes. Me lavo las manos muy despacio. Sé que me está observando.

- Tiene un amigo –dice-. Su amigo es más guapo, pero puedes quedártelo, ya que es tu noche especial. Se llaman Gibbie y Brad, y vamos a ir con ellos a su casa.

Me agarro al borde del lavabo y me miro la cara en el espejo. Mis ojos me resultan extraños.

- A ver –me espeta Carly, cabreada-, ¿quieres sexo o no?

La chica que está en el lavabo contiguo me mira de reojo. Quiero decirle que no soy lo que piensa. En realidad soy muy simpática, seguramente le caería bien. Pero no hay tiempo para eso. Carly me saca de los servicios y me arrastra de nuevo hacia la barra.

- Ahí están. Ése es el tuyo.

El chico que me señala tiene los pulgares metidos en el cinturón y las manos abiertas sobre la entrepierna. Parece un vaquero con la mirada perdida. No nos ha visto, así que me planto.

- No puedo hacerlo.

- ¡Sí puedes! ¡Vive deprisa, muere joven y deja un bonito cadáver!

- ¡No, Carly!

La cara me arde. Me pregunto si hay forma de respirar aire allí dentro. ¿Dónde está la salida?

Ella me mira con ceño.

- Tú me has pedido esto. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora?

- Nada. No tienes que hacer nada.

- ¡Eres patética! –Me mira sacudiendo la cabeza y se aleja indignada por la pista de baile en dirección al vestíbulo.

Salgo corriendo detrás de ella y veo el resguardo de mi abrigo en su mano.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Recoger tu abrigo. Te buscaré un taxi para que te pires a casa.

- ¡No puedes irte con ellos dos tú sola, Carly!

- Ya lo creo que sí.

Abre la puerta y escudriña la calle. Fuera reina el silencio ahora que ya no hay cola, y no se ve ningún taxi. En la acera, unas palomas picotean los restos de pollo de un envase.

- Por favor, Carly, estoy cansada. ¿No puedes llevarme tú?

- Siempre estás cansada –replica encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¡Deja de ser tan desagradable!

- ¡Y tú deja de ser tan aburrida!

- No quiero irme con unos desconocidos a su casa. Podría pasar cualquier cosa.

- Bien. Espero que pase, porque de lo contrario no pasará absolutamente nada.

Me quedo cohibida, temerosa de pronto.

- Quiero que sea perfecto, Carly. Si me acuesto con un chico al que ni siquiera conozco, ¿en qué me convertiré? ¿En una fulana?

Se gira hacia mí echando chispas por los ojos.

- Te hará sentir viva. Si te metes en un taxi y vuelves a casa con tu mamá, ¿en qué te convertirás?

Me imagino metiéndome en la cama, respirando el aire estancado de mi habitación toda la noche y despertando por la mañana sin que nada haya cambiado.

Carly ha vuelto a sonreír.

- Vamos. Podrás tachar el primer punto de esa condenada lista tuya. Sé que quieres hacerlo. –Su sonrisa es contagiosa-. Di que sí, Sam. ¡Venga, di que sí!

- Sí.

- ¡Hurra! –Me agarra de la mano y me lleva de nuevo al interior del local -. Ahora mándale un mensaje a tu madre o hermana para decirle que te quedas a dormir en mi casa, y vamos ya.

- ¿No te gusta la cerveza? –me pregunta Brad.

Está apoyado en el fregadero de la cocina y yo estoy de pie, demasiado cerca de él. Lo hago apropósito.

- Me apetecía más el té.

Él se encoge de hombros, entrechoca su botella de cerveza con mi taza, y echa la cabeza atrás para beber. Observo su garganta mientras traga, me fijo en una pequeña cicatriz blanca que tiene bajo la barbilla, una fina línea de algún accidente pasado. Se limpia la boca con la manga y se da cuenta de que estoy mirándolo.

-¿Estás bien?

- Sí. ¿Y tú?

- Sí.

- Bien.

Me sonríe. Tiene una sonrisa bonita. Me alegro. Sería mucho más difícil si fuera feo. Hace media hora, Brad y su amigo el fumeta se sonreían el uno al otro cuando nos invitaron a Carly y a mí a entrar en su casa. Esas sonrisas significaban que habían ligado. Carly les ha dicho que no se hicieran ilusiones, pero de todos modos hemos pasado al salón y ella ha dejado que el fumeta le colgara el abrigo. Se ha reído de sus chistes, ha aceptado los canutos que él le liaba y ha pillado un buen colocón.

La veo a través de la puerta. Han puesto música, una suave melodía de jazz. Han apagado las luces para bailar, trazando lentos círculos en la alfombra sin moverse del sitio. Carly sujeta un canuto con una mano y tiene la otra metida en el cinturón del fumeta. Él la rodea con los dos brazos, así que parecen sostenerse el uno al otro.

De repente me siento muy sensata, bebiendo té en la cocina, y caigo en que tengo que seguir con mi plan. Al fin y al cabo, todo esto es por mí.

Apuro el té de un trago, dejo la taza en el escurreplatos y me acerco aún más a Brad. Nuestros zapatos se tocan.

- Bésame –digo, y me suena ridículo, pero a él no parece importarle.

Deja la cerveza a un lado y se inclina hacia mí.

Nos besamos suavemente, rozando los labios; apenas un amago de su aliento. Siempre he intuido que sabría besar muy bien. He leído todas las revistas que hablan de narices que chocan, exceso de saliva y dónde poner las manos. Pero no sabía que iba a sentir esto, su mentón frotándose contra el mío, sus manos explorando despacio mi espalda, su lengua recorriéndome los labios y penetrando en mi boca.

Nos besamos durante minutos enteros, apretando nuestros cuerpos, estrechándonos. Es un gran alivio estar con alguien que no sabe nada de mí. Mis manos son osadas, se hunden en la cuerva donde termina su columna para acariciarlo ahí. Qué sano se nota al tacto, qué sólido.

Abro los ojos para saber si disfruta con esto, pero mi mirada es atraída por la ventana que hay detrás de su cabeza, los árboles rodeados por la noche. Unas ramitas negras dan golpecitos en el cristal como dedos. Cierro los ojos y me aprieto contra Brad. A través de mi minúsculo vestido rojo percibo lo mucho que me desea. Suelta un leve gemido gutural.

- Vamos arriba –musita. Intenta llevarme hacia la puerta, pero le pongo la mano en el pecho para mantenerlo a raya mientras pienso.- Vamos –insiste-. Quieres, ¿no?

Noto su corazón palpitando bajo mis dedos. Me sonríe, y es verdad que quiero. ¿No he venido para eso?

- Vale.

Su mano arde cuando enlaza sus dedos con los míos y me conduce por el salón hacia las escaleras. Carly está besando al fumeta. Lo tiene con la espalda contra la pared y le ha encajado una pierna entre las suyas. Cuando pasamos por su lado, los dos se dan la vuelta. Están despeinados y acalorados. Ella me saca la lengua, que brilla como un pez en una cueva. Suelto a Brad para coger el bolso de Carly del sofá. Rebusco, consciente de que todos tienen los ojos puestos en mí, de la morosa sonrisa en la cara del fumeta. Brad se apoya en el marco de la puerta, esperando. ¿Le está mostrando un pulgar alzado a su amigo? No soy capaz de mirar, ni de encontrar los condones; ni si quiera sé si van en un paquete o una caja, o qué aspecto tienen. Abochornada, decido llevarme el bolso. Si Carly necesita uno, tendrá que subir a buscarlo.

- Vamos –digo.

Sigo a Brad escaleras arriba, concentrándome en el contoneo de sus caderas para que no decaiga mi ánimo. Me siento una poco extraña, mareada y con ligeras náusea. No creía que subir escaleras detrás de un tío fuera a recordarme los pasillos del hospital. A lo mejor sólo es cansancio. Intento recordar las normas sobre los mareos: siempre que sea posible, respira aire fresco, abre una ventana o sal al exterior. Utiliza la terapia de la distracción, haz algo, cualquier cosa, para no pensar en ello.

- Aquí –anuncia.

El cuarto de Brad no es nada especial: una habitación pequeña con un escritorio, un ordenador, libros desperdigados por el suelo, una silla y una cama individual. En las paredes hay unos cuantos pósters en blanco y negro, de músicos de jazz sobre todo.

Me observa mientras miro la habitación.

- Deja el bolso por ahí.

Recoge la ropa sucia que hay sobre la cama y la tira al suelo, estira el edredón, se sienta y da unas palmaditas junto a él.

Yo no me muevo. Si me siento en esa cama, necesito que la luz esté apagada.

- ¿Podrías encender esa vela? –pido.

Él abre un cajón, saca cerillas y se levanta para encender la vela que hay sobre el escritorio. Apaga la luz del techo y vuelve a sentarse.

Delante tengo un chico real, de carne y hueso, mirándome, esperándome. Es mi momento, el corazón me palpita con fuerza. Tal vez la única forma de acabar con esto sin que él termine pensando que soy una completa idiota sea fingirme otra persona. Decido ser Carly y empiezo a desabrocharme su vestido.

Él me mira, un botón, dos botones. Se relame los labios. Tres botones.

- Déjame a mí.

Sus dedos son veloces. Ya lo ha hecho antes. Otra chica, otra noche. Me pregunto dónde estará ella ahora. Cuatro botones, cinco, y el minúsculo vestido rojo se desliza desde los hombros hasta las caderas, cae al suelo y aterriza a mis pies como un beso. Saco los pies y me planto delante de Brad en bragas y sujetador.

- ¿Qué es eso? –Frunce el entrecejo al verme las marcas rojas del pecho.

- Estuve enferma.

- ¿De qué?

Le cierro la boca con besos.

Huelo diferente ahora que estoy prácticamente desnuda, a cálido almizcle. Él sabe diferente, a humo y algo dulce. A vida quizá.

- ¿No te quitas la ropa? –le pregunto con mi mejor imitación de la voz de Carly. Brad se saca la camiseta por la cabeza levantando los brazos. Durante unos segundos no puede verme, pero me lo enseña todo: el torso estrecho, joven y pecoso, el oscuro vello de las axilas.

Tira la camiseta al suelo y vuelve a besarme. Intenta abrirse el cinturón sin mirar y con una sola mano, pero no puede. Se aparta, sin dejar de mirarme mientras desabrocha agitadamente el botón y baja la cremallera. Se quita los pantalones y se queda en ropa interior. Hay un momento en que vacila; parece cohibido. Me fijo en sus pies, inocentes como margaritas con sus calcetines blancos, y siento la necesidad de darle algo.

- Es la primera vez que hago esto –confieso-. Nunca he llegado hasta el final con ningún tío.

La vela gotea.

Él no dice nada durante unos instantes, luego sacude la cabeza como si no acabara de creérselo.

- Vaya, es increíble.

Yo asiento.

- Ven.

Me hundo en su hombro. Es reconfortante, como si todo pudiera ir bien. Brad me rodea con un brazo y me sube la otra mano por la espalda para acariciarme la nuca. Su mano es cálida. Hace dos horas ni siquiera sabía su nombre. Tal vez no tengamos que acostarnos. Tal vez podríamos tumbarnos simplemente y acurrucarnos, dormir uno en brazos del otro bajo el edredón.

Tal vez nos enamoremos.

Él buscará una cura y yo viviré para siempre. Pero no.

- ¿Tienes condones? –susurra-. Me he quedado sin.

Agarro el bolso de Carly y lo vuelco en el suelo a nuestros pies; él recoge un condón, lo deja preparado sobre la mesita de noche y se quita los calcetines. Yo me desprendo despacio del sujetador. Nunca he estado desnuda delante de un tío. Él me mira como si quisiera comerme, preguntándose por dónde empezar. Oigo los latidos de mi corazón. A Jake le cuesta librarse de los calzoncillos con la erección. Yo me quito las bragas y de pronto estoy temblando. Los dos estamos desnudos.

Pienso en Adán y Eva.

- Todo irá bien –asegura él; me coge la mano y me lleva hasta la cama. Aparta el edredón y nos metemos dentro. Es un barco. Es una madriguera. Es un lugar donde ocultarse-. Te va a encantar.

Empezamos besándonos, lentamente al principio. Sus dedos recorren despacio el contorno de mis huesos. Me gusta; lo dulces que somos el uno con el otro, la lentitud a la luz de la vela.

Pero no dura mucho.

Sus besos se hacen más intensos, su lengua se introduce hasta el fondo, ávida. También sus manos se apresuran, apretándome, frotándome. ¿Busca algo en particular? No deja de decir: "Oh, sí, oh, sí", pero no creo que me lo diga a mí. Tiene los ojos cerrados y mis pechos le llenan la boca.

- Mírame –le pido-. Necesito que me mires. Él se incorpora sobre un codo.

- ¿Qué?

- No sé qué hacer.

- Lo haces bien. –Sus ojos están tan oscuros que no los reconozco. Es como si se hubiera convertido en otra persona, ni siquiera es el semidesconocido que era unos minutos va bien.

Y vuelve a besarme el cuello, los pechos, el vientre, hasta que su rostro desaparece de nuevo. Sus manos también descienden, y no sé cómo decirle que no lo haga. Aparto las caderas, pero él no se detiene. Mete los dedos entre mis piernas y ahogo una exclamación de sorpresa, porque nadie me lo había hecho antes. ¿Qué me pasa que no sé cómo hacer esto? Pensaba que lo sabría, que sabría lo que iba a ocurrir. Pero todo va muy deprisa sin mí, como si Jake me obligara a hacerlo, cuando se supone que yo debería llevar las riendas. Me aferro a él, le rodeo la espalda con los brazos y le doy unas palmadas como si fuera un perro que no comprende. Él se incorpora.

- ¿Estás bien?

Asiento.

Alarga la mano hacia el condón que ha dejado en la mesita. Lo miro mientras se lo pone. Lo hace deprisa. Es un experto en condones.

- ¿Lista?

Vuelvo a asentir. Me parece grosero no hacerlo. Él se tumba, me separa las piernas con las suyas, se aprieta contra mí, con todo su peso encima. Pronto lo notaré dentro de mí y averiguaré de qué va todo esto. Ésa era mi idea inicial.

Me fijo en muchas cosas mientras los números de neón rojo de su radio despertador pasan de las 3.15 a las 3.19.

Me fijo en que sus zapatos descansan de lado junto a la puerta, que no está bien cerrada. Hay una extraña sombra en el techo, en el rincón más alejado, que parece una cara. Pienso en el gordo sudoroso al que vi una vez corriendo por mi calle. Pienso en una manzana. Pienso en lo segura que me sentiría debajo de la cama, o con la cabeza en el regazo de mi madre.

Brad se apoya en los brazos, moviéndose lentamente sobre mí, con la cara vuelta hacia un lado y los ojos cerrados. Está ocurriendo de verdad. Lo estoy viviendo en este momento. Sexo. Cuando termina, me quedo quieta debajo de él, callada y sintiéndome sobre todo muy pequeña. Permanecemos así un rato, luego Brad se separa y examina mi rostro en la oscuridad.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes?

No puedo mirarlo, así que me apego a él, ocultándome entre sus brazos. Sé que estoy haciendo el ridículo. Lloriqueo como un bebé y no puedo parar; es horrible. Brad me acaricia la espalda en círculos, me susurra "Sshhh" al oído y al final me aparta para observarme.- ¿Qué te ocurre? Ahora no irás a decir que no querías, ¿verdad?

Me seco las lágrimas con el edredón. Me incorporo para poner los pies en la alfombra. Me siento de espaldas a él, parpadeando en busca de mi ropa. Son sombras extrañas esparcidas por el suelo. Cuando era niña, montaba a caballito sobre los hombros de mi padre. Era tan pequeña que tenía que sujetarme con las dos manos para no caer y, sin embargo, llegaba tan alto que podía meter las manos entre las hojas de los árboles. Jamás podría contarle eso a Brad . No le interesaría. No creo que las palabras lleguen a la gente. Tal vez no llegue nada.

Recojo como puedo mi ropa. El vestido rojo se me antoja más pequeño que nunca. Me lo estiro, tratando de taparme las rodillas; ¿de verdad he ido a una discoteca con esta pinta? Deslizo los pies en los zapatos y vuelvo a meter las cosas de Carly en su bolso.

- No tienes por qué irte –dice Brad, apoyado en su codo. Su pecho parece blanco a la luz parpadeante de la vela.

- Quiero irme.

Él se recuesta de nuevo sobre la almohada. Le cuelga un brazo por el borde de la cama; sus dedos tocan el suelo. Sacude la cabeza muy despacio.

Carly está abajo, en el sofá, dormida. También el fumeta. Están tumbados juntos, con los brazos entrelazados, de frente. Detesto que a ella se le vea tan ufana. Incluso lleva la camisa de él. Sus bonitos botones en hilera me evocan la casa de azúcar de los niños del cuento. Me arrodillo a su lado y le acaricio el brazo levemente. Su piel está caliente. La acaricio hasta que abre los ojos. Parpadea.

- ¡Eh! –susurra-. ¿Ya habéis terminado?

Asiento, y no puedo evitar sonreír, lo que es extraño. Carly se zafa de los brazos del fumeta, se sienta y pasea la mirada por el suelo.- ¿Ves el costo por ahí?

Encuentro la lata con la droga y se la entrego, luego me voy a la cocina y me sirvo un vaso de agua. Creía que ella me seguiría, pero no lo hace. ¿Cómo vamos a hablar con el fumeta delante? Me bebo el agua, dejo el vaso en el escurreplatos y regreso al salón.

Me siento en el suelo, a los pies de Carly , mientras ella lame un papel de liar y lo enrolla, luego lame un segundo papel y también lo enrolla. Luego arranca los extremos.

- ¿Y? ¿Cómo ha ido?

- Bien.

Un destello de luz que atraviesa la cortina me ciega. Sólo veo el brillo de sus dientes.

- ¿Es bueno?

Pienso en Brad, que está arriba, con la mano por el suelo.

- No lo sé. Carly da una calada, me mira con curiosidad, exhala el humo.- Has de acostumbrarte. Mi madre me dijo una vez que el sexo eran sólo tres minutos de placer. Yo pensé: "¿Eso es todo? ¡Pues tendrá que ser algo más para mí!" Y lo es. Si dejas que los chicos piensen que lo hacen de fábula, no sé por qué, todo va sobre ruedas.

Me levanto, me acerco a la ventana y descorro las cortinas del todo. Las farolas de la calle aún están encendidas. Todavía falta mucho para el amanecer.

- ¿Y lo has dejado solo ahí arriba? –dice Carly.

- Eso creo.

- Pues es un poco desconsiderado. Deberías volver e intentarlo otra vez.

- No quiero.

- Bueno, pues no podemos irnos a casa todavía. Estoy hecha polvo.

Apaga el porro en el cenicero, se instala de nuevo junto al fumeta y cierra los ojos. La observo durante horas, viendo el lento movimiento de su pecho al respirar. Una hilera de luces a lo largo de la pared arroja un suave resplandor sobre la alfombra. También hay una estera, un óvalo pequeño con salpicaduras de azul y gris, como el mar.

Vuelvo a la cocina y pongo la tetera al fuego. Hay un papel sobre la encimera. Alguien ha escrito en él: "Queso, mantequilla, judías, pan." Me siento en un taburete y añado: "Chocolate Butterscotch, un paquete de seis de Creme Eggs." Sobre todo quiero los Creme Eggs, porque me encanta comer esos huevos de chocolate rellenos en Pascua. Faltan doscientos diecisiete días para Pascua. Tal vez debería ser un poco más realista. Tacho los Creme Eggs y escribo: "Papá Noel de chocolate, envoltorio dorado y rojo con una campanita al cuello." Puede que a eso llegue. Faltan ciento trece días para Navidad.

Le doy a vuelta al papel y escribo: "Sam Puckett." Un buen nombre, como solía decir siempre mi abuela. Si consigo que quepa mi nombre cincuenta veces en este trozo de papel, todo saldrá bien. Escribo con letra muy pequeña, como si fuera la respuesta de un hada a la carta de un niño. Me duele la muñeca. La tetera silba.

La cocina se llena de vapor.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Bueno quería informar de que por el momento la historia de "Greek Girl" está cancelada, pero sera retomada en breve, la cosa es que estás dos historias son adaptaciones de libros y perdí el de "Greek Gril" así que por el momento no podré seguirla, pero intentare subir el tercer capítulo para el 21 de enero. Gracias por todos los comentarios me encanta que os guste. **

* * *

Algunos domingos mamá nos lleva a Melanie y a mí a visitar a la abuela. Subimos en el ascensor hasta el octavo piso, y por lo general hay un momento en que ella abre la puerta y dice: "¡Eh, hola!", y nos engloba a los tres con la mirada.

Mamá suele quedarse un rato en la puerta charlando con ella. Pero hoy está tan impaciente por perderme de vista que, cuando se abre la puerta, ya se encuentra al otro lado del pasillo para coger el ascensor.-Vigilada –dice, apuntándome con el dedo-. No se puede confiar en ella.

La abuela se echa a reír.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha hecho?

Melanie apenas puede contener la emoción.-Anoche Sam salió.

-Ah

-Acaba de llegar a casa. Ha pasado toda la noche fuera.

La abuela me sonríe afectuosa mente.

-¿Has conocido a un chico?

-No.

-Apuesto a que sí. ¿Cómo se llama?

-¡Te digo que no!

Mamá está furiosa.-Típico –resopla-. Típico, joder. Debería haber imaginado que no ibas a apoyarme.

-Oh, calla –exclama la abuela-. No le ha hecho ningún daño, ¿verdad?

-Mírala bien. Está completamente extenuada.

Los tres hacen una pausa para mirarme. Odio eso. Me siento fría y deprimida y me duele el estómago. Me duele desde que me acosté con Brad. Nadie me había dicho que pasaba eso.

-Volveré a las cuatro –dice mamá cuando se abre el ascensor-. Hace casi dos semanas que la niña se niega a que le hagan el recuento de leucocitos, así que llámame si notas algún cambio. ¿Lo harás?

-Sí, sí, no te preocupes. La abuela se inclina y me besa en la frente-. Yo cuidaré de ella.

Melanie y yo nos sentamos en la mesa de la cocina y la abuela pone la tetera al fuego, busca tres tazas entre la vajilla sucia del fregadero y las enjuaga bajo el grifo. Alarga el brazo para coger las bolsitas de té de un armario, saca la leche de la nevera, la olisquea y sirve galletas en un plato. De inmediato me meto una galleta Bourbon en la boca. Está deliciosa. EL chocolate barato y el subidón de azúcar al cerebro.

-¿Os he hablado alguna vez de mi primer novio? –dice la abuela dejando la tetera sobre la mesa- se llamaba Kevin y trabajaba en una relojería. Me encantaba su expresión cuando se concentraba con ese ocular que se encajaba en el ojo.

Melanie coge otra galleta.

-¿Cuántos novios has tenido en total, abuela?

Ella ríe

-¿Te parece adecuada esa pregunta?

-¿El abuelo fue el mejor?

-¡Ah, tu abuelo! –exclama, y se lleva la mano al corazón con un gesto melodramático. Melanie se desternilla de risa. En una ocasión le pregunté a la abuela qué tenía el abuelo de malo, y me contestó: "Es el hombre más sensato que he conocido en mi vida". Yo tenía doce años cuando ella lo dejó. Durante un tiempo envió postales desde sitios de los que yo nunca había oído hablar: Skegness, Grimsby, Hull. Una de ellas mostraba la fachada de un hotel. "Aquí es donde trabajo ahora -había escrito-. ¡Estoy aprendiendo repostería y he engordado un montón!"

-¡Bien! -dijo el abuelo-. ¡Espero que reviente!

Yo ponía las postales en la pared de mi cuarto: Carlisle, Melrose, Dornoch."Vivimos en una pequeña granja como los pastores contaba en otra postal-. ¿Sabíais que utilizan la tráquea, los pulmones, el corazón y el hígado de las ovejas para hacer el haggis? Yo no lo sabía, y tampoco a quién se refería al decir "vivimos", pero me gustaba mirar la foto de John o'Groats con su inmenso cielo sobre el Firth. Luego llegó el invierno y con él mi diagnóstico. No estoy segura de que ella se lo creyera al principio, porque tardó un tiempo en dar media vuelta y regresar a casa. Yo tenía trece años cuando por fin llamó a la puerta.

-¡Tienes un aspecto estupendo! –me dijo cuando fui a abrir-. ¿Por qué tu madre siempre hace que todo suene mucho peor de lo que es?

-¿Vas a volver a vivir en Seattle? –pregunté.

-No del todo.

Y entonces se mudó al piso de las afueras.

Siempre es lo mismo. Tal vez sea por falta de dinero, o quizá no quiera que me canse demasiado, pero siempre acabamos viendo vídeos o jugando a juegos de mesa. Hoy Melanie elige el juego de la vida. Es una porquería, y a mí se me da de pena. Termino con un marido, dos hijos y un empleo en una agencia de viajes. Olvido contratar un seguro para el hogar, y cuando se produce una tormenta, pierdo todo mi , en cambio, consigue ser una estrella del pop con una casa junto al mar; y la abuela, una artista con rentas elevadas y una casa solariega.

Cuando me retiro, lo que ocurre pronto debido a mi mala suerte, ni siquiera me molesto en contar el dinero que me queda. Melanie quiere enseñarle a la abuela la ropa nueva que se compró. Va a buscar la ropa que trajo, y mientras esperamos, estiro de la manta del respaldo y la abuela me ayuda a taparme las rodillas.

-Tengo que ir al hospital la próxima semana –le digo-. ¿Vendrás?

-¿No irá tu madre?

-Podríais venir las dos.

Por un momento parece azorada.

-¿Para que tienes que ir?

-Vuelvo a tener dolores de cabeza. Quieren hacerme una punción lumbar.

Se inclina y me besa; no te preocupes.

-Todo irá bien, no te preocupes. Sé que todo irá bien.

Melanie regresa con varias bolsas. "Observar–pide. Pero yo no quiero.

En el dormitorio de la abuela, me subo la camiseta delante del espejo del armario. Antes parecía una horrible enana. Tenía la piel gris, y si me clavaba un dedo en la tripa, semejaba una masa de pan esponjosa y blanda en la que el dedo desaparecía. Fueron los esteroides. Altas dosis de prednisolona y de xametasona. Son dos venenos, y te vuelven gorda, fea y mal humorada. Desde que dejé de tomarlos he empezado a encoger. Hoy tengo las caderas afiladas y se me marcan las costillas bajo la piel. Me alejo de mí misma, como un fantasma.

Me siento en la cama de la abuela y telefoneo a Carly.

-Sexo -le suelto-. ¿Qué significa?

-Pobrecilla. Fue una mierda de polvo, ¿verdad?

-Simplemente no entiendo por qué me siento tan extraña.

-¿Cómo extraña?

-Sola, y me duele el estómago.

-¡Ah, sí! Lo recuerdo. ¿Cómo si te abrieran por dentro?

-Un poco.

-Se pasará.

-¿Por qué tengo ganas de echarme a llorar a cada momento?

-Te los estás tomando demasiado en serio, Sam. El sexo sólo es un modo de estar con alguien. Sólo es un modo de tener calor humano y sentirse atractiva.

Su voz suena rara, como si estuviera sonriendo.

-¿Te has colocado otra vez, Carly?

-¡No!

-¿Dónde estás?

-Escucha, tengo que irme. Dime qué viene ahora en tu lista y lo planificaremos juntas.

-He cancelado lo de la lista. Era una estupidez.

-¡Era divertido! No te rindas. Por fin estabas haciendo algo con tu vida.

Después de colgar, cuento hasta cincuenta y siete mentalmente. Luego marco el 999.-Servicio de emergencias –contesta una mujer

-. ¿Cuál es su problema?

No digo nada.

-¿Tiene alguna emergencia? –pregunta la mujer.

-No.

-¿Puede confirmarme que no hay ninguna emergencia? ¿Puede darme su dirección?

Le doy la de la abuela y le digo que no hay ninguna emergencia. Me pregunto si recibirá algún tipo de factura. Espero que sí.

Llamo a información para pedir el número de los Samaritanos. Lo marco lentamente.

-Hola –responde una mujer de voz dulce, quizá sea irlandés-. Hola –repite.

-Todo es una mierda –digo, porque me siento culpable por hacerle perder el tiempo. Ella emite un leve sonido gutural que me recuerda a mama. Ella hizo exactamente el mismo sonido hace seis semanas, cuando el especialista del hospital nos preguntó si comprendíamos las implicaciones de lo que nos estaba diciendo. Recuerdo que pensé que era imposible que mamá lo hubiera entendido, porque lloraba demasiado para poder escuchar.

-Sigo aquí –dice la mujer. Quiero hablarle. Aprieto el auricular contra la oreja porque, para hablar de algo tan importante como esto, tienes que acercarte mucho. Pero no encuentro las palabras adecuadas.

-¿Sigue ahí? –inquiere.

-No –respondo, y cuelgo.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Holaa, este es el quinto capítulo y espero que os guste ya que me extendí bastante e intente hacerlo entretenido, en este capítulo Sam conoce a Freddie, os quería pedir un favor , tengo en una página de Facebook que se llama "Locos por Seddie & ICarly" la cree hace poco junto con una amiga y me haríais un gran favor si le dierais a me gusta. Gracias.**

* * *

Estoy tumbada al borde de una cama de hospital, con la cabeza en una almohada y las rodillas dobladas. Hay dos médicos y una enfermera en la habitación, pero no puedo verlos porque están detrás de mí. Uno de los médicos es una estudiante. No dice gran cosa, pero imagino que observa mientras el otro encuentra el lugar correcto en mi columna y lo señala con un bolígrafo. Luego prepara la piel con un antiséptico. Está muy frío. Empieza en el sitio donde se va a clavar la aguja y sigue hacia fuera en círculos con céntricos, luego me hecha unas toallas sobre el costado y se pone unos guantes estériles.

- Voy a emplear una aguja de calibre veinticinco –le indica a la estudiante-. Y una jeringa de cinco mililitros.

En la pared, detrás de mamá, hay un cuadro. En el hospital cambian los cuadros muy a menudo, y éste aún no lo había visto. Lo miro fijamente. He aprendido todo tipo de técnicas de distracción en los últimos cuatro años. En la pintura, atardece en un campo inglés y el sol está bajo. Un hombre se afana en empujar un arado. Unos pájaros descienden en picado. Mamá se gira en su silla de plástico para ver que estoy mirando se levanta para examinar la escena. Abajo, en el campo, una mujer corre. Se sujeta la falda con una mano para ir más de prisa.

-La peste llega Eyam –anuncia mama-. ¡Un cuadro de lo más alegre para un hospital!

El médico ríe.

- ¿Sabía usted que todavía se dan más de tres mil casos de peste bubónica al año?

- No. No lo sabía.

- Gracias a Dios existen los antibiótico, ¿eh?

Mamá se sienta .-Gracias a Dios.

La mujer espanta unas gallinas al correr, y sólo ahora reparo en que dirige su mirada de pánico al hombre del arado. La peste, el Gran Incendio y la guerra con los holandeses, todo ocurrió en 1666. Lo recuerdo del colegio. Se transportaron millones de cadáveres en carros para arrojarlos a fosas de cal y tumbas anónimas. Más de trescientos cuarenta años después, todos los que vivieron aquel tiempo han muerto. De las cosas del cuadro, solo queda el sol. Y la tierra. Esta idea hace que me sienta muy pequeña.

-Ahora notarás una pequeña sensación de escozor –avisa el médico

La otra médica me acaricia la mano con el pulgar, y unas ondas de calor estático penetran en mis huesos. Me induce a pensar en las palabras "para siempre", en que hay más muertos que vivos, en que estamos rodeados de fantasmas. Eso debería consolarme, pero no me consuela.

- Apriétame la mano –dice la médica.

Es como la electricidad, como si la columna se me hubiera quedado atascada en una tostadora y el médico la estuviese sacado con un cuchillo afilado.

- ¿Qué crees que estará haciendo la abuela hoy? –pregunto.

Mi voz suena distinta. Tensa. Contenida.

-Ni idea.

-Le pedí que viniera.

-¿Ah, sí? –Parece sorprendida.

-Pensaba que después podríais pasar un rato juntas en la cafetería.

Ella frunce el entrecejo.

-Qué cosas más extrañas piensas.

Cierro los ojos e imagino que soy un árbol bañado por el sol, que no deseo nada más que la lluvia. Pienso en el agua plateada salpicándome las hojas, empapando mis raíces, subiendo por mis venas.

El médico recita estadísticas a la estudiante.-Aproximadamente una de cada mil personas a las que se le practica este prueba sufre un daño neuronal leve. También hay un leve riesgo de infección, sangrado o lesión de cartílago –explica, y luego saca la aguja-. Buena chica – me dice-. Ya está.

Casi espero que me dé una palmada en el trasero, como si fuera un caballo obediente. No lo hace. Agita los tres tubos estériles delante de mí.

-Ahora mandaremos esto al laboratorio.- Ni siquiera me dice adiós, simplemente abandona en silencio la habitación, seguido por la estudiante. Es como si de repente se avergonzara de que hayamos tenido un momento de intimidad. Pero la enfermera es encantadora. Conversa con nosotros mientras me venda la espalda con gasa; luego rodea la cama y me sonríe.

- Ahora tienes que estar un rato tumbada, cariño.

-Lo sé.

-No es la primera vez, ¿eh? –Se gira hacia mamá-. ¿Qué va a hacer usted mientras tanto?

-Tengo una revista. Me sentaré aquí y leeré.

Ella asiente.- Estoy aquí fuera. ¿Ya sabe lo que debe controlar cuando vuelvan a casa?

Mamá lo recita todo de un tirón, como un profesional:- Escalofríos, fiebre, cuello rígido o dolor de cabeza. Drenaje o sangrado, parálisis o pérdida de fuerza por debajo del punto de punción.

-¡Muy bien! –exclama impresionada.

Cuando ella sale de la habitación, mamá me sonríe.

-Muy bien, Sam. Ya se ha acabado, ¿eh?

-A menos que los resultados del laboratorio sean malos.

-No lo serán.

-Volverán a hacerme punciones lumbares cada semana.

-¡Shhh! Ahora trata de dormir un rato, cielo. Así el tiempo se te pasará más de prisa.

Coge su revista y se acomoda de nuevo en la silla. Noto pinchazos de luz como luciérnagas que aletean contra mis párpados. Oigo correr la sangre por mis venas, como cascos de caballos en una calle adoquinada. Al otro lado de la ventana, la luz gris se torna más densa. Mamá pasa la página. Detrás de ella, en el cuadro, una inocente columna de humo se eleva de la chimenea de una granja, y una mujer corre con el rostro aterrado y vuelto hacia arriba.

-¡Levántate! ¡Levántate! –grita Melanie. Me tapo la cabeza con el edredón, pero ella lo aparta de un tirón-. ¡Mamá dice que si no te levantas ahora mismo subirá con una toalla mojada!

Me giro para poner distancia, pero ella rodea la cama y se planta delante de mí sonriendo.-Mamá dice que deberías levantarte todas las mañanas y hacer algo contigo misma.

Le doy una buena patada y vuelvo a taparme la cabeza con el edredón.

-¡Me importa una mierda, Melanie! Ahora sal de mi habitación.

Me sorprende lo poco que me importa cuando se va.

Me invade el ruido: el estruendo de sus pies en la escalera, el estrépito de los platos en la cocina cuando ella entra y deja la puerta abierta. Me llegan incluso los sonidos más débiles: la leche al salpicar los cereales, una cuchara rozando cristal, mamá chasqueando la lengua mientras limpia con un trapo la camisa del colegio de Melanie, la gata lamiendo el suelo. Se abre el armario del recibidor y papá saca el abrigo de Melanie. Oigo la cremallera y el corchete del cuello, que mi madre le abrocha para que no se le enfríe la garganta. Oigo el beso, luego el suspiro, la gran oleada de desesperación que inunda la casa.

-Ve a decirle adiós –susurra mamá.

Melanie sube las escaleras con el sonido de sus tacones detrás, se detiene un momento frente a mi puerta, luego entra y se acerca a la cama.-¡Espero que te mueras mientras estoy en el instituto! –sisea-. ¡Y espero que te duela un montón! ¡Y espero que te entierren en algún sitio horrible, como la pescadería o la consulta del dentista! "Adiós, hermanita–pienso-. Adiós, adiós."

Mamá se quedará en bata y zapatillas en medio de la sucia cocina frotándose los ojos como si le sorprendiera encontrarse sola. Durante las últimas semanas ha establecido una pequeña rutina matinal. Cuando Melanie se va, se prepara un café, luego limpia la mesa de la cocina, friega los platos y pone la lavadora. En eso tarda aproximadamente veinte minutos. Después viene y me pregunta si he dormido bien, si tengo hambre y a qué hora voy a levantarme. Por ese orden. Cuando le contesto: "No, no y nunca", se viste y luego baja para sentarse delante de su ordenador, donde se pasa horas tecleando, navegando por la red en busca de información para mantenerme con vida. Me han dicho que hay cinco etapas de la enfermedad, y si eso es cierto, entonces ella se ha quedado en la primera: la negación.

Extrañamente, hoy llama a mi puerta más temprano. No se ha tomado el café ni se ha arreglado. ¿Qué pasa? Me quedo muy quieta mientras entra, cierra la puerta sigilosamente y se quita las zapatillas.

-Hazme sitio –dice, y levanta una esquina del edredón.

-¡Mamá! ¿Qué haces?

-Me meto en la cama contigo.

-¡No quiero!

Me rodea con el brazo y me sujeta. Es fuerte. Noto sus calcetines en mis pies desnudos.

-¡Mamá! ¡Sal de mi cama!

-No.

Le aparto el brazo y me incorporo para mirarla. Huele a humo rancio y cerveza, y parece más vieja de lo que recuerdo. También oigo su corazón, cosa que no se supone que debo oír.

-¿Qué demonios haces?

-Nunca hablas conmigo, Sam.

-¿Y crees que así vas a conseguirlo?

Se encoge de hombros.-Quizá.

-¿A ti te gustaría que me metiera en tu cama mientras duermes?

-Lo hacías cuando eras pequeña. Decías que era injusto que tuvieses que dormir sola.

Seguro que eso no es cierto; yo no lo recuerdo. Puede que se haya vuelto loca.

-Bueno, pues si no sales de mi cama, saldré yo.

-Bien. Eso es precisamente lo que quiero.

-¿Y tú vas a quedarte aquí?

Sonríe y se acurruca bajo el edredón.-Se está estupendamente y calentito.

Ayer no comí mucho y siento como si me hubiera vuelto transparente. Me aferro al poste de la cama y me acerco renqueando a la ventana para mirar fuera. Aún es temprano: la luna se desvanece en un pálido cielo gris.

-Hace tiempo que no ves a Carly –dice mamá.

-Ya.

-¿Qué ocurrió la noche que salisteis? ¿Os peleasteis?

Abajo, en el jardín, la pelota naranja de fútbol del vecino parece un planeta desinflado en la hierba, y en el jardín de al lado está el vecino otra vez. Aprieto las palmas contra el cristal. Todas las mañanas está ese chico ahí haciendo algo: pasando el restrillo, cavando o trajinando en una cosa u otra. Ahora mismo está cortando zarzas junto a la valla y amontonándolas para quemarlas.

-¿Me has oído, Sam?

-Sí, pero paso de ti.

-Tal vez debería pensar en volver a clase. Así verías a tus amigos.

Me giro para mirarla.

-No tengo amigos. Y antes de que los sugieras, no quiero tener ninguno. No me interesan los entrometidos que quieren conocerme para luego atraer simpatías en mi funeral.

Mamá suspira, se mete el embozo bajo la barbilla y sacude la cabeza.

-No deberías hablar así. El cinismo es malo para ti.

-¿Lo has leído en alguna parte?

-La actitud positiva fortalece el sistema inmunológico.

-Así que es culpa mía estar enferma, ¿no?

-Ya sabes que no pienso eso.

-Pues te comportas como si todo lo que hago estuviera mal.

Se incorpora con esfuerzo.

-¡No es verdad!

-Sí, sí lo es. Es como si no estuviera muriéndome correctamente. Siempre vienes aquí para decirme que me levante o que me anime. Y ahora me sugieres que vuelva a clase. ¡Qué ridiculez!

Cruzo la habitación pisando fuerte, cojo sus zapatillas y me las pongo. Son demasiado grandes, pero me da igual.

Mamá se apoya en los codos para mirarme. Parece dolida.

-Espera. ¿Adónde vas?

-Lejos de ti.

Disfruto dando un portazo. Que se quede con mi cama. Que se quede ahí tumbada y se pudra.

El chico parece sorprendido cuando asomo la cabeza por encima de la valla y lo llamo. No es tan mayor de lo que creía, tal vez tenga dieciocho años, con el cabello castaño y una barba incipiente.

-¿Sí?

-¿Puedo quemar unas cosas en tu fuego?

Se acerca arrastrando los pies por el sendero y enjugándose la frente como si estuviera sudando. Tiene las uñas sucias y restos de hojas en el pelo. No sonríe. Levanto las dos cajas de zapatos para que pueda verlas. Llevo el vestido de Carly sobre el hombro como una bandera.

-¿Qué hay dentro?

-Papel sobre todo. ¿Puedo entrar?

Se encoje de hombros, como si le diera igual que entrara o no, así que paso por encima del murete que separa nuestras viviendas, cruzo si jardín delantero y me dirijo hacia un lado. Él está allí, sujetando la cancela para que pase. Vacilo.

-Soy Sam.

-Freddie.

Caminamos en silencio por el sendero de su jardín. Apuesto a que cree que me ha dejado el novio y quiero quemar sus cartas. Apuesto a que piensa: "No es extraño que la haya dejado, con esa cara de calavera "

El fuego resulta decepcionante, tan sólo una pila de ramitas y hojas que arden lentamente con unas pocas llamas esperanzadas que lamen los bordes.

-Las hojas están húmedas -dice-. El fuego se avivará con el papel. Abro una caja y la vuelco sobre la hoguera. Llevaba un diario desde el día en que noté el primer morado en la columna hasta el día, hace sólo dos meses, en que el hospital me dio por desahuciada oficialmente. Cuatro años de optimismo patético son un buen combustible. ¡Mira cómo arden! Todas las tarjetas de ánimo que he recibido se enroscan en los bordes, crepitan y se desmenuzan. En cuatro largos años se olvidan los nombres de la gente. Había una enfermera que dibujaba caricaturas de los médicos y me las ponía junto a la cama para hacerme reír. Tampoco recuerdo su nombre. ¿Louise? Era muy prolífica. El fuego escupe chispas, ascuas que se pierden entre los árboles.

-Estoy soltando lastre -le digo a Freddie, pero no creo que me esté escuchando. Arrastra un montón de zarzas por la hierba para echarlas al fuego. La siguiente caja es la que más detesto.

Mamá y yo la repasábamos juntas, esparciendo las fotos sobre la cama del hospital. "Te pondrás bien -me decía, deslizando el dedo por mi foto a los once años, tímida con el uniforme del colegio en mi primer día de secundaria-. Ésta es de cuando estuvimos en España. ¿Te acuerdas?"

Yo estaba delgada y más rubia y parecía llena de esperanza. La enfermedad había remitido por primera vez. Un chico me había silbado en la playa, y Melanie me hizo una foto diciendo que no querría olvidar el primer silbido. Pero sí quiero. Siento el repentino deseo de ir corriendo a casa en busca de más cosas. Mi ropa, mis libros.

-¿Puedo volver la próxima vez que hagas una fogata?

Freddie tiene una zarza junto a la bota y la empuja con la punta para echarla al fuego.

-¿Por qué quieres deshacerte de todo?

Formo una pelota con el vestido de Carly; resulta pequeño en mi puño. Lo arrojo al fuego y parece reflejar la luz antes incluso de llegar a las llamas. Vuela y se queda quieto, derritiéndose, convirtiéndose en plástico.

-Un vestido peligroso –dice Freddie, y me mira a los ojos como si supiera algo. Toda materia está formada por partículas. Cuanto más sólida es una cosa, más cerca están las partículas unas de otras. Las personas son sólidas, pero por dentro tienen líquido. Pienso qué quizá, si uno se acerca demasiado, el fuego pueda alterarle las partículas del cuerpo, porque me siento extrañamente ligera y mareada. No estoy muy segura de lo que me pasa, quizá sea que no como lo necesario, pero tengo la impresión de no estar anclada a mi cuerpo.

De repente el jardín se ilumina. Igual que las chispas del fuego, que vuelan hasta mi pelo y mi ropa, la ley de la gravedad dice que todos los cuerpos que descienden deben caer al suelo. Me sorprende encontrarme tumbada en la hierba, mirando la cara pálida de Freddie rodeada por un halo de nubes. Tardo un momento en entenderlo.

-No te muevas -susurra él-. Creo que te has desmayado.

Intento hablar, pero noto la lengua como pegada y me resulta más fácil quedarme tumbada.

-¿Eres diabética? ¿Necesitas azúcar? Tengo aquí una lata de Coca-Cola si quieres.

Freddie se sienta a mi lado, espera a que me incorpore y luego me ofrece la bebida. Me zumba la cabeza cuando el azúcar llega al cerebro. Me siento muy ligera, más espectral que antes, pero mucho mejor. Los dos contemplamos el fuego. Todo lo que había en las cajas ha ardido; incluso de las cajas no quedan más que unos restos chamuscados. El vestido se ha convertido en aire. Pero las cenizas aún están calientes y brillan lo suficiente para atraer una polilla, una estúpida polilla que se acerca a ellas danzando. Chisporrotea, y sus alas silban y se convierte en polvo. Ambos contemplamos el espacio vacío que antes ocupaba.

-Trabajas mucho en el jardín, ¿verdad? -pregunto.

-Me gusta.

-Te observo por la ventana, cuando cavas y haces cosas.

Él se muestra sorprendido.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué?

-Me gusta observarte.

Frunce el entrecejo, como si tratara de asimilarlo. Parece a punto de hablar, pero aparta la mirada y pasea los ojos por el jardín.

-He pensado en plantar un huerto en esa esquina. Guisantes, coles, lechugas, judías verdes. De todo un por mi madre, sobre todo.

-¿Por qué?

Se encoge de hombros y mira hacia la casa, como si mencionar a su madre pudiera atraerla a la ventana.

-Le gustan los huertos.

-¿Y a tu padre?

-No. Sólo estamos mi madre y yo.

Reparo den un hilillo de sangre que tiene en el dorso de la mano. Él lo advierte y se lo limpia en los tejanos.

-Debería seguir con lo mío. ¿Estás bien? Puedes acabarte la Coca-Cola si quieres.

Camina a mi lado mientras recorro lentamente el sendero. Me alegro de que mis fotos y mi diario hayan ardido, de que el vestido de Carly haya desaparecido. Siento como si fueran a ocurrir cosas nuevas. Me giro hacia Freddie al llegar a la cancela.

-Gracias por ayudarme.

-Estoy a tu disposición -contesta. Tiene las manos en los bolsillos. Sonríe, luego baja la vista hacia sus botas, pero sé que me ve.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Sé que es cortito pero os prometo que el capítulo 7 será largo, lo tengo ya casi preparado, espero que me perdonéis por todo lo que os he hecho esperar pero es que los estudios son más importantes para mi :( además estás pascuas no he tenido casi tiempo libre con todo lo que nos mandaron de deberes, por dios parece que los profesores nos odien -abecés-, bueno aquí está el capítulo 6. **

* * *

-No sé por qué los han enviado –dice la recepcionista.

-Nos citaron aquí hoy –responde la abuela-. Llamó la secretaria del doctor Ryan y nos dijo que viniéramos.

-¿Aquí, hoy?

-Sí, hoy y aquí.

Ella resopla, desvía la vista hacia el ordenador y revisa la pantalla de arriba abajo.

-¿Es para una punción lumbar?

-No. –La abuela parece cada vez más cabreada-. ¿Es que hoy no viene el doctor Ryan?

Me siento en la sala de espera y los dejo a lo suyo. Veo a los sospechosos habituales: la banda del sombrero en un rincón, enchufados a su aparato de quicio portátil y hablando de diarrea y vómitos; un niño aferrado a la mano de su madre, con su endeble cabello en la misma etapa de crecimiento cómo lo tenía yo, y una chica sin cejas que finge leer un libro. Se ha pintado unas cejas falsas por encima del borde de las gafas.

Me ve mirándola y sonríe, pero yo paso de esas cosas. Tengo por norma no relacionarme con gente que está agonizando. No me trae nada bueno. En una ocasión me hice amiga de una chica en esta consulta. Se llamaba Ángela y nos enviábamos e-mails a diario, hasta que un día ella dejó de hacerlo. Al final su madre telefoneó a mi madre y le dijo que Ángela había muerto. Muerta. Así, sin decirme nada. Decidí no preocuparme por nadie más.

Cojo una revista, pero ni siquiera he tenido tiempo de abrirla cuando la abuela me da unos toquecitos en el hombro.

-¡Confirmado!

-¿Qué?

-Nosotros teníamos razón y ella estaba equivocada –Señala alegremente a la recepcionista mientras me ayuda a levantarme-. Esa idiota no sabe ni dónde tiene el culo.

El gran hombre nos va a recibir en su despacho. El doctor Ryan tiene una mancha roja en la barbilla. No puedo evitar mirarla fijamente cuando nos sentamos frente a su mesa. Me pregunto si será salsa de pasta o sopa. ¿Acaba de terminar una operación? Quizá sea sangre.

-Gracias por venir –dice él, y se frota las manos en el regazo.

La abuela acerca la silla y aprieta su rodilla contra la mía. Yo trago saliva con esfuerzo, intentando contener el impulso de levantarme e irme. Si no lo escucho, no sabré lo que va a decir, y quizá entonces no sea cierto.

Pero el doctor Ryan no vacila y su voz es muy firme.-Sam, me temo que no tengo buenas noticias. La última punción lumbar muestra que el cáncer se ha extendido al fluido espinal.

-¿Eso es malo? –pregunto, bromeando un poco.

Él no ríe.

-Es muy malo, Sam. Significa que tu sistema nervioso central ha recaído. Sé que es muy duro oír esto, pero las cosas están avanzando más deprisa de lo que creíamos en un principio.

Lo miro.

-¿Las cosas?

Él se mueve en su asiento.

-Está más avanzado, Sam.

Hay un gran ventanal detrás de su mesa y veo las copas de los árboles. Veo sus ramas, las hojas secas un trozo de cielo.

-¿Cuánto más?

-Sólo puedo preguntarte cómo te sientes, Sam. ¿Estás más cansada? ¿Tienes más náuseas?¿Sientes dolor en las piernas?

-Un poco.

-No me corresponde a mí decidir, pero te recomiendo que hagas las cosas que quieras hacer.

Tiene diapositivas para apoyar su argumentación. Nos las pasa como si fueran fotos de las vacaciones, señalando pequeñas manchas negras, lesiones, borrones pegajosos que flotan libres. Es como si dentro de mí hubieran dejado suelto a un niño con un pincel, un bote de pintura negra y demasiado entusiasmo. La abuela intenta infructuosamente no echarse a llorar.

-¿Qué pasará ahora? –pregunta, y le resbalan unos lagrimones silenciosos.

El médico le ofrece un pañuelo de papel. Al otro lado del ventanal, la primera lluvia del día salpica el cristal. Una ráfaga de viento arranca una hoja, que brilla con destellos dorados y rojos al caer.

-Quizá Sam responda a una medicación intratecal intensiva –responde el doctor-. Yo propondría metotrexato e hidrocortisona durante cuatro semanas. Si tiene éxito, mejorarían sus síntomas y podríamos continuar con un programa de mantenimiento.

Sigue hablando y la abuela sigue escuchándolo, pero yo dejo de oírlo. Va a ocurrir de verdad. Dijeron que ocurriría, pero ha sido más rápido de lo que todo el mundo pensaba. Realmente no voy a volver nunca a clase. Jamás. Nunca seré famosa ni dejaré nada que valga la pena tras de mí. Nunca iré a la universidad ni tendré un trabajo. No veré crecer a mi hermano. No viajaré, no ganaré dinero, no conduciré, no me enamoraré nunca ni me iré de casa. Es cierto, de verdad. Me acomete un pensamiento que surge en los dedos de los pies y me recorre por dentro, hasta que ahoga todo lo demás y se convierte en la única cosa en que estoy pensando. Me llena completamente, como un grito silencioso. Llevo enferma tanto tiempo…hinchada, mareada, con la piel plagada de manchas, las uñas quebradizas, el pelo que se cae y una sensación de náuseas que penetra hasta los huesos. No es justo. No quiero morir así, no antes de vivir realmente.

Todo me parece claro. Me siento casi esperanzada, lo que es una locura. Quiero vivir antes de morir. Es lo único que tiene sentido.

Y de repente vuelvo a ver el despacho con claridad. El médico continúa hablando, ahora sobre pruebas con drogas que seguramente no me ayudarán a mí, pero que podrían ayudar a otros. La abuela llora en silencio, y yo miro por la ventana y me pregunto por qué la luz parece extinguirse tan deprisa. ¿Qué hora es? ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que estoy aquí sentada? Mi reloj marca las tres y media y el día ya casi ha acabado. Es octubre. Todos los chicos que empezaron las clases recientemente con sus mochilas y estuches nuevos estarán esperando con impaciencia llegar a la mitad del trimestre. Cómo pasa el tiempo. Pronto será Halloween, después la noche de la hoguera. Navidad. Pascua. Y luego mi cumpleaños, en mayo. Cumpliré diecisiete. ¿Hasta cuándo podré aplazarlo? No lo sé. Sólo sé que tengo dos opciones: quedarme metida en la cama y seguir muriéndome, o volver a mi lista y seguir viviendo.


	7. Capítulo 7 Parte I

-¡Te has levantado! –exclama mamá. Luego se fija en el minivestido y aprieta los labios-. Déjame adivinar. ¿Has quedado con Carly?

-¿Algo que objetar?

Me pasa las vitaminas sobre la mesa de la cocina.

-No olvides esto.

Suele subírmelas en una bandeja, pero hoy no tendrá que molestarse. Debería estar contenta, pero se queda ahí sentada mirándome mientras me trago una pastilla tras otra.

La vitamina E ayuda al cuerpo a recuperarse de la anemia pos radiación. La vitamina A contrarresta los efectos de la radiación en el intestino. El olmo rojo repone la mucosa que recubre todos los conductos de mi cuerpo. La sílice refuerza los huesos. El potasio, el hierro y el cobre fortalecen el sistema inmunológico. El áloe vera es para curar en general. Y el ajo…bueno, mamá leyó en alguna parte que las propiedades del ajo aún no se aprecian como es debido. Ella lo llama vitamina X.

Me lo trago todo con zumo de naranja natural y una cuchara de miel sin refinar. Ñam, ñam. Deslizo la bandeja de vuelta hacia su lado de la mesa con una sonrisa. Ella se levanta, la lleva al fregadero y la deja caer con estrépito. Abre el grifo para limpiar el cuenco.

-Creo recordar que ayer tenías náuseas y dolor.

-Estoy bien. Hoy no me duele nada.

-¿No opinas que sería más sensato descansar?

Ése es terreno peligroso, así que cambio de tema rápidamente y desvío mi atención hacia Melanie,que aplasta los copos de maíz en la leche. Lo veo tan tristona como a mamá.

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa? –pregunto.

-Nada.

-¡Es sábado! ¿No se supone que eso debería alegrarte?

-No te acuerdas, ¿verdad? –Me espeta, mirándome con dureza.

-¿De qué?

-Me dijiste que me llevarías de compras a mediados de trimestre. Dijiste que usaría tu tarjeta de crédito. –Cierra los ojos con fuerza-. ¡Ya sabía yo que no lo harías, mierda!

-¡Tranquilízate! –Ordena mamá con ese tono de advertencia que usa cuando Melanie empieza a descontrolarse.

-Sé que lo dije, Melanie, pero hoy no puedo.

Ella me mira furiosa.

-¡Pues yo quiero!

Así que tengo que hacerlo. Son las reglas. El punto número dos de mi lista es simple. Debo decir que sí a todo durante un día entero. Sea lo que sea y me lo pida quien me lo pida. Miro el rostro esperanzado de Melanie cuando salimos por la cancela, y de repente siento una punzada de miedo.

-Voy a mandarle un mensaje a Carly para decirle que hemos salido.

Ella me suelta que odia a Carly, y eso es duro, porque yo la necesito. Necesito su energía. Y el hecho de que siempre ocurran cosas cuando estoy con ella.

-Quiero ir al parque –añade.

-¿No eres un poco mayor para eso?

-Qué va. Será divertido.

A menudo se me olvida que no es más que un cría, que aún hay una aparte de ella a la que le gustan los columpios, los tiovivos y esas cosas. En fin, tampoco va a hacernos daño ir al parque, y Carly me responde el mensaje diciendo que vale, que de todas maneras iba a llegar tarde y que vendrá a reunirse con nosotros.

Me siento en un banco y miro a Melanie mientras habla con unos chicos. De repente se acerca y me estira del brazo para que me levante.

-Vamos a subir allí arriba, como cuando éramos pequeñas.- dice señalando una telaraña de cuerdas.

-¿Estás loca Melanie?-pregunto soltándome de su agarre.

-Solo hagámoslo.

-Vale–respondo, porque me lo he prometido. Son las arreglas.

Es difícil trepar con un minivestido. Toda la red de cuerdas se bambolea y tengo que deshacerme de los zapatos, que caen al suelo. Melanie se ríe de mí.

-¡Hasta arriba de todo! –me ordena.

Está altísimo, y un niño más feo que Picio sacude las cuerdas desde abajo. Me encaramo hasta la cima, aunque me duele los brazos. Quiero contemplar el viento y atrapar pájaros con las manos. Lo consigo. Veo el tejado de una iglesia, los árboles que flanquean el parque y las cápsulas delas castañas de Indias a punto de abrirse. El aire es limpio y las nubes están cerca, como si hubiera escalado una pequeña montaña. Miro hacia abajo y veo todos los rostros vueltos hacia arriba.

-Qué alto, ¿eh? –dice Melanie.

Sí. Sí a todo lo que digas, Melanie, pero primero quiero sentir el aire en mi rostro. Quiero ver la curva de la tierra moviéndose lentamente alrededor del sol.-Ya te decía yo que sería divertido.- Tiene la cara radiante de alegría-. ¡Vamos a subirnos a todo! Hay cola en los columpios, así que nos dirigimos al balancín.

Peso un poco más que Melanie. Aún soy su hermana mayor- por unos segundos- y aún puedo golpear el suelo con el asiento del balancín, así que ella sale disparada hacia arriba, y chilla y ríe cuando cae y se da un buen golpe en el trasero. Se llenará de morados, pero no le importa. Di que sí, sólo di que sí. Nos subimos a todo. A la casita situada al final de las escaleras en el recinto de arena, tan pequeña que apenas cabemos las dos. A la moto sobre un muelle gigante, que se inclina hacia un lado cuando me monto, como si estuviera borracha, y me rasguño las rodillas con la tierra. Hay una barra de madera donde fingimos ser gimnastas, un alfabeto en forma de serpiente para pasar caminando, el tejo, y una estructura de barras. Luego volvemos a los columpios, donde una cola de madres con sus pañuelos de papel y sus bebes de cara regordeta ponen mala cara al ver que me adelanto a Melanie para ocupar el único columpio vacío. El vestido deja al descubierto mis muslos. Eso me hace reír. Hace que me impulse para subir aún más con el columpio.

Quizá si subo lo bastante alto, el mundo será distinto. No veo llegar a Carly. Cuando Melanie la señala, está en la entrada del parque observándonos. Podría llevar horas ahí plantada. Se ha puesto un top que deja el ombligo al aire y una falda que sólo le tapa el trasero.

-Buenos días –dice cuándo vamos a su encuentro-. Ya veo que habéis empezado sin mí.

Me ruborizo un poco.

-Melanie quería que lo trajera a los columpios.

-Y tú tenías que decir que sí, por supuesto.

-Sí

Carly observa a Melanie pensativamente.

-Nosotras vamos a ir al mercado –le explica-. Vamos a comprar cosas y hablar de nuestras cosas, así que te vas a aburrir como una ostra.

Ella la mira ceñudo, la cara sucia.

-Yo quiero ir a la tienda de ropa.

-Bien, pues ve. Nos vemos luego.

-Tiene que venir con nosotras –intervengo-. Se lo he prometido.

Ella suspira y echa andar. Melanie y yo la seguimos. Carly era la única chica del colegio a la que no le asustaba mi enfermedad. Sigue siendo la única persona que conozco que camina por la calle como si no hubiera atracos, como si a la gente no la apuñalaran jamás, los coches nunca atropellaran a nadie, las enfermedades no atacaran. Estar con ella es como si me dijeran que se han equivocado y no me estoy muriendo, que se trata de otra persona y que lo mío es un error.

-Menéate –me dice por encima del hombro-. ¡Mueve esas caderas, Sam!

El vestido es muy corto. Muestra hasta el último centímetro de muslo. Un coche me pita. Un grupo de chicos me come con la mirada las tetas y el culo.

-¿Por qué tienes que hacer lo que ella diga? –Pregunta Melanie enfadada.- Pareces otra cosa.

-Porque sí.

Carly está encantada. Espera que lleguemos a su altura y se coge de mi brazo.

-Te perdono.

- ¿Por qué?

Se inclina hacia mí con aire de complicidad.

-Por comportarte como una patosa con la mierda de polvo que echaste.

-¡No lo hice mal!

-Sí, sí que lo hiciste. Pero no pasa nada.

-¡Cuchichear es de mala educación! –dice Melanie.

Carly le da un empujón para que se adelante y tira de mí para acercarme más a ella mientras caminamos.

-Bueno. ¿Hasta dónde estás dispuesta a llegar? ¿Te harías un tatuaje si yo te lo pidiera?

-Sí.

-¿Tomarías drogas?

-¡Quiero tomar drogas!

-¿Le dirías a ese hombre que lo quieres?

El hombre que señalaba es calvo y más viejo que mi padre. Está saliendo de un quiosco, arranca el celofán a un paquete de cigarrillos y deja que caiga al suelo.

-Sí.

-Pues venga.

El hombre saca el cigarrillo del paquete con unos golpecitos, lo enciende y exhala una bocanada de humo. Me acerco, y él se da la vuelta, medio sonriendo, esperando tal vez a alguien.

-Te quiero –le digo.

Él frunce el entrecejo y luego repara en Carly, que suelta una risita.

-Vete al cuerno, niña –replica.

Es divertidísimo.

Carly y yo nos sujetamos la una a la otra y nos desternillamos. Melanie nos hace mueca de desesperación.

-¿Podemos irnos ya? –pregunta enfada por lo que acabo de hacer.

El mercado es un hormiguero. Hay gente empujando por todas partes, como si el día es tuviera lleno de urgencias. Por mi lado pasan viejas gordas con sus bolsas de la compra; los padres con cochecito acaparan todo el espacio. Estar aquí rodeada por la luz gris de este día es como estar en un sueño, completamente inmóvil, como si el suelo estuviera pegajoso y mis pies fueran de plomo.

Los chicos pasan por mi lado acechantes, con las capuchas bajadas, los rostros inexpresivos. Chicas con las que iba al colegio deambulan por aquí. Ahora ya no me reconocen; hace mucho tiempo que no voy a clases. El aire huele a perritos calientes, hamburguesas y cebolla.

Todo está a la venta: gallinas colgadas por las patas, bandejas de callos y despojos, costillares de cerdo que exhiben las costillas partidas. Telas, lanas, encajes y cortinas. En el puesto de juguetes hay perros de peluche que ladran y dan volteretas, y soldados de cuerda que chocan sus platillos. El hombre del puesto me sonríe, señala una muñeca de plástico gigante que está sentada, muda, envuelta en celofán.

-Sólo diez libras, guapa.

Me doy la vuelta, fingiendo no oírlo. Carly me mira con severidad.

-Se supone que vas a decir que sí a todo. La próxima vez, compra. Sea lo que sea, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí.

-Bien. Ahora vuelvo. –Y desaparece entre la multitud. No quiero que se vaya. La necesito. Si no regresa, mi día se reducirá a una visita al parque infantil y un par de silbidos de camino al mercado.

-¿Estás bien? –pregunta Melanie.

-Sí.

-No lo parece.

-Estoy bien.

-Pues yo me aburro.

Y eso es peligroso, porque tendré que decirle que sí si pide regresar a casa.

-Carly volverá enseguida. Podríamos coger el autobús que cruza la ciudad. O ir a la tienda de ropa.

Melanie se encoge de hombros y hunde la mano en su diminuto bolso.

-Ella no querrá.

-Mira la ropa mientras esperas.

-La ropa de aquí es un asco.

Carly regresa con expresión agitada.

-Gibbie es un cabrón mentiroso.

-¿Quién?

-Gibbie. Me dijo que trabajaba en un puesto, pero he ido y no es verdad.

-¿El fumeta? ¿Cuándo te lo dijo?

Carly me mira como si me hubiera vuelto loca y se aleja de nuevo. Va hasta un tenderete de fruta y se inclina sobre las cajas de plátanos para hablar con el vendedor. Él le mira los pechos. Una mujer se me aproxima cargada con unas bolsas de plástico. Me mira a los ojos y yo no aparto la vista.

-Diez chuletas de cerdo, tres paquetes de tocino ahumado y un pollo –me susurra-. ¿Lo quieres?

-Sí.

Me pasa una bolsa, y luego se rasca la costrosa nariz mientras busco el dinero. Le entrego cinco libras y ella hurga en su bolsillo y me da dos de cambio.

-Es un chollo –asegura.

Melanie parece un poco asustada cuando la mujer se va.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?

-Calla.

En ninguna parte de las reglas dice que haya de gustarme lo que hago. Dado que sólo me quedaba doce libras, me pregunto si debo cambiar las reglas para decir sí sólo a las cosas quesean gratis. La bolsa gotea sangre a mis pies. Me pregunto si tengo que quedarme con todo lo que compro.

Carly regresa, repara en la bolsa y me la arranca de la mano.

-¿Qué demonios es esto?

–Echa un vistazo al contenido.

-.¡Parecen trozos de perro muerto! –La tira en una papelera y luego se gira hacia mí sonriendo-. He encontrado a Gibbie. Al final sí que trabaja aquí. Brad está con él. Vamos.

Mientras nos abrimos paso entre la multitud, Carly me dice que ha visto a Gibbie varias veces desde que estuvimos las dos en su casa. No me mira al contármelo.

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

Resulta chocante ver a los chicos a la luz del día, detrás de un puesto que ofrecen linternas y tostadoras, relojes y teteras. Parecen mayores de lo que recordaba.

Carly se mete detrás del tenderete para hablar con Gibbie. Brad me saluda con la cabeza.

-¿Todo bien?

-Sí.

-¿De compras?

Está distinto… sudoroso y vagamente incómodo. Una mujer se acerca y Melanie y yo nos apartamos para dejarle paso. Compra cuatro pilas. Cuestan una libra. Brad se las pone en una bolsa de plástico y coge el dinero. La mujer se va.

-¿Necesitas pilas? –me pregunta Brad sin acabar de mirarme a los ojos-. No tienes que pagarlas.

Hay algo en su manera de decirlo, como si me estuviera haciendo un favor, como si compadeciera y quisiera demostrar que es un tío decente; esto me indica que lo sabe.

Carly se lo ha dicho.

Veo la culpa y la compasión en sus ojos. Se ha tirado a una chica moribunda y ahora tiene miedo. Podría ser contagioso; mi enfermedad le ha rozado en el hombro y quizá ahora lo aceche.

-¿Las quieres o no? –Coge un paquete y lo agita delante de mí.

-Sí –digo, y me trago la decepción cuando recojo sus estúpidas pilas y las meto en el bolso.

Melanie me da un codazo en las costillas.

-¿Podemos irnos ya?

-Sí.

Carly rodea la cintura de Gibbie.

-De eso nada –dice-. Vamos a ir a su casa. Dentro de media hora tienen el descanso para comer.

-Tengo que acompañar a Melanie.

Carly sonríe al acercarse. Está preciosa, como si Gibbie la hubiera revitalizado.

-¿No se supone que has de decir sí a todo?

-Melanie me lo ha pedido primero.

Melanie frunce el entrecejo.

-Tiene ketamina en su casa. Todo está arreglado. Tráete a Melanie si quieres.

-Se lo has contado a Brad.

-¿El qué?

-Lo mío.

-Qué dices. Claro que no. –Se ruboriza, y ha de tirar el cigarrillo al suelo y pisarlo para no tener que mirarme. Ya me imagino cómo fue. Se presentó en su casa, les hizo liar un canuto e insistió en dar ella la pri_m_era calada, profunda, mientras los dos la contemplaban. Luego se dejó caer al lado de Gibbie y dijo: «Oye, ¿os acordáis de Sam?» Y entonces se lo contó. Puede que incluso sollozara un poco. Apuesto a que Gibbie la rodeó con el brazo. Y a que Brad se acabó el canuto para no tener que pensar en ello.

Agarro a Melanie de la mano y me la llevo. Lejos de Carly, lejos del mercado.

Tiro de ella para bajar por la escalera que hay detrás de los puestos y da al camino de sirga que bordea el canal.

-¿Adónde vamos? –Se queja ella.

-Cállate.

-Me estás asustando.

La miro a la cara y no me importa.

A veces sueño que deambulo por la casa, saliendo y entrando de las habitaciones, y que nadie me reconoce. Me cruzo con mamá en la escalera y me saluda con la cabeza cortés mente, como si hubiera ido a limpiarle la casa, o como si realmente fuese un me mira con suspicacia cuando entro en mi habitación. Dentro, han desaparecido todas mis cosas y hay otra chica en mi lugar, una chica que lleva un vestido floreado y tiene los labios brillantes y las mejillas firmes como manzanas. Creo que es mi vida paralela. Una vida en la que estoy sana, en la que Brad se alegraría de conocerme.

En la vida real, arrastro a mi hermana por el camino hacia la cafetería con vistas al canal.

-Será estupendo. Vamos a tomar helado, chocolate caliente y Coca-Cola.

-Tú no puedes tomar azúcar.

Le aprieto la mano con más fuerza. Poco antes de la cafetería hay un hombre en el camino. Va en pijama y está mirando el canal. En la boca se le consume un cigarrillo.

-Quiero ir a casa –dice Melanie.

Pero yo quiero enseñarle las ratas del camino de sirga, la manía de la gente por evitar lo que es difícil, el hecho de que ese hombre en pijama sea más real que Carly, que viene al trote de tras de nosotras con su enorme bocaza y su estúpido pelo negro.

-Vete –le espeto sin darme la vuelta.

Ella me agarra por el brazo.

-¿Por qué ha de ser todo tan complicado contigo?

La aparto de un empujón.

-No lo sé, Carly. ¿Tú qué crees?

-No es ningún secreto. Mucha gente sabe que estás enferma. A Brad no le importó, pero ahora cree que eres un bicho raro.

-Soy un bicho raro.

Ella me mira entornando los ojos.

-Creo que te gusta estar enferma.

-¿Eso crees?

-No soportas ser normal.

-Sí, claro, tienes razón, es estupendo. ¿Quieres cambiarte conmigo?

-Todo el mundo muere –dice, como si acabara de ocurrírsele y no le importa que le pasara a ella. Melanie se suelta de mi agarre y se coloca entre Carly y yo.

-Carly, lárgate.- espeta enfadada.

-¿Por qué te metes en esto?-pregunta molesta- eres demasiado perfecta para entender esto.

-Enserio, lárgate.- digo apartando a Melanie con delicadeza, no quiero que se preocupe por estás cosas.

-Mira.-dice Carly.

El hombre del pijama se ha metido en el canal. Chapotea con los pies y las manos en el agua. Nos observa in expresivamente luego sonríe mostrando varios dientes de oro. Noto un cosquilleo en la columna.

-¿Les apetece nadar, señoritas? –nos grita. Tiene acento escocés. Nunca he estado en Escocia.

-Ve con él –dice Carly-. ¿Por qué no te metes?

-¿Me estás pidiendo que lo haga?

Ella me sonríe maliciosamente.

-Sí.

Echo un vistazo a las mesas de la terraza de la cafetería. La gente nos observa. Creerán que soy una yonqui, una psicópata, una pirada. Me enrollo el vestido y me lo meto por las bragas.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –pregunta Melanie, asombrada-. ¡Todo el mundo nos mira!

-Pues haz como si no me conocieras.

-¡Ya lo creo!

Entra en la cafetería mientras me quito los zapatos. Hundo el dedo gordo en el agua. Está tan fría que se me queda toda la pierna dormida.

Carly me toca el brazo.

-No lo hagas, Sam. No lo decía en serio. No seas idiota.

¿Es que no lo entiende? Me meto hasta los muslos y los patos se alejan alarmados. No hay mucha profundidad; el agua está un poco turbia, seguramente por la porquería del fondo. En este canal nadan ratas. La gente arroja aquí latas y carritos de la compra, jeringuillas y perros muertos. Los dedos de los pies se me hunden en el lodo. Dientes de Oro me saluda con la mano, ríe avanzando hacia mí, golpeando el agua a los lados.

-Buena chica –masculla. Tiene los labios azulados y la dentadura le brilla. Tiene una brecha en la cabeza y la sangre le mana desde el nacimiento del pelo hacia los ojos. Viéndolo, siento aún más frío. Melanie sale de la cafetería agitando una servilleta.

-¡Eh! –Grita-. ¡Eh, sal de ahí! –le tiembla el vientre cuando se inclina hacia mí para ayudarme a salir-. ¿Estás loca? –Se gira hacia Carly-. ¿Y tú eres su amiga?- pregunta muy enfadada

-Lo siento –contesta ella-. No he podido impedírselo. –Se echa el pelo hacia atrás para que entienda que no es culpa suya. Detesto que haga eso.

-No es amiga mía –le digo a Melanie-. No la conozco.

Carly aprieta la boca y Melanie se vuelve de nuevo hacia mí, desconcertada. Me tiende la servilleta para que me seque las piernas. Luego me dice que estoy loca. Veo a Carly alejándose mientras ella me regaña. Se hace cada vez más pequeña hasta desaparecer. Un hombre que seguramente trabaje en la cafetería sale y me pregunta dónde están mis padres; pregunta si conozco a Dientes de Oro, el cual trepa ahora por la orilla opuesta del canal y ríe a carcajada. El hombre chasquea la lengua varias veces, pero luego me lleva a la cafetería, me obliga a sentarme y me trae una taza de té.

Le echo tres azucarillos y lo tomo a sorbitos. La gente me mira. Melanie parece muy pequeña y enfadada.

-¿Qué haces? –susurra.

Voy a echarlo de menos que me entran ganas de darle un buen coscorrón. También me entran ganas de llevarlo a casa y dejarla con mamá antes de que por mi culpa nos perdamos las dos. Pero en casa todo es aburrido. Allí puedo decir a todo que sí porque mamá no me pide que haga nada real.

El té me calienta el estómago. El cielo pasa de un gris apagado a un tono luminoso y de nuevo al gris en un instante. Ni siquiera el tiempo sabe muy bien qué hacer y se mueve a trompicones de un ridículo acontecimiento a otro.

-Cojamos el bus –dice enfadada.

Me levanto, me sujeto a la mesa y vuelvo a calzarme los zapatos. La gente finge no mirarme, pero noto sus ojos clavados en mí. Eso hace que me sienta viva.


	8. Capítulo 7 Parte II

Capítulo 7 II

* * *

"Terminando el día con Melanie"

¿Es cierto? -pregunta Melanie de camino a la parada de autobús-. ¿Te gusta estar enferma?

-A veces.

-¿Por eso te has metido en el agua?

Me detengo y lo miro directamente a los ojos. Son claros y azules, como motas grises como los míos. Tenemos fotos suyas y mías a la misma edad y no se nos distingue.

-Me he metido en el agua porque tengo una lista de cosas para hacer. Hoy debo decir sí a todo.

Melanie reflexiona al respecto, tarda unos segundos en comprender las implicaciones, y luego sonríe de oreja a oreja.

-Entonces, ¿tienes que decir sí a todo lo que te pida?

-Eres un niña muy inteligente.

Subimos al primer autobús que pasa y nos sentamos en la parte de arriba, al fondo.

-Vale -susurra Melanie-. Sácale la lengua a ese hombre.

Le encanta cuando obedezco.

-Ahora hazle el signo de la victoria a esa mujer de la acera… ahora lánzales besos a esos chicos.

-Sería más divertido si tú lo hicieras conmigo.

Hacemos muecas, saludamos a todo el mundo, gritamos "mocos", "culo" y "pilila" a pleno pulmón. Cuando apretamos el botón para solicitar la parada, estamos solos en la plataforma de arriba. Todo el mundo nos detesta, pero nos da igual.

-¿Adónde vamos? -pregunta Melanie.

-De compras.

-¿Has traído la tarjeta de crédito? ¿Vas a comprarme algo?

-Sí.

Primero compramos un Hover Copter teledirigido, capaz de elevarse y volar hasta diez metros de tira el envoltorio en la papelera que hay a la entrada de la tienda y lo prueba en la calle. Caminamos detrás del aparato, deslumbrados por sus luces multicolores, hasta llegar a la lencería. Pido a Melanie que se siente dentro de la tienda, como todos los hombres que esperan a sus mujeres. Es maravilloso quitarse la ropa no para un examen médico, sino para una mujer de voz amable que me toma las medidas para un carísimo sujetador de encaje.

-Lila -respondo cuando me pregunta el color. Y también quiero las bragas a juego. Después de pagar, me entrega el conjunto en una elegante bolsa de asas plateadas. A continuación le compro a Melanie un vestido carísimo. Luego escojo unos tejanos para mí, el mismo modelo pitillo prelavado que tiene Carly. Melanie elige un juego de maquillaje. Yo, un vestido. Es de seda esmeralda y negra, y es lo más caro que me he comprado en mi vida. Me miro en el espejo parpadeando, dejo la ropa húmeda en el probador y vuelvo con Melanie.

-Guay -aprueba al verme-. ¿Queda dinero para un reloj digital?

Le compro también un despertador que proyecta la hora en tres dimensiones sobre el techo de la habitación. Después son unas botas. De piel, con cremallera y un poco de tacón. Y una bolsa de viaje en la misma tienda para meter todas las compras. Tras una visita en la tienda de magia, tenemos que adquirir una maleta con ruedas para meterla bolsa. Melanie disfruta guiándola, pero me pasa por la cabeza la idea de que si compramos más cosas, tendré que comprar un coche para llevar la maleta. Y un camión para el coche. Y un barco para el camión. Compraremos un puerto, un océano, un continente.

El dolor de cabeza empieza en el McDonald's. Es como si de repente alguien me arrancara el cuero cabelludo y hurgara en mi cerebro. Me siento mareada y con náuseas, y el mundo se me echa encima. Tomo paracetamol, aunque sólo me aliviará un poco.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -pregunta Mel.

-Sí.

Sabe que miento. Está ahíta de comida y satisfecha como un princesa, pero hay miedo en sus ojos.

-Quiero irme a casa.

Tengo que decir que sí. Las dos fingimos que no es por mí. Me quedo en la acera esperando mientras ella para un taxi, apoyada en la pared para no caer. No voy a terminar este día con una transfusión. Hoy no van a introducirme sus obscenas agujasen el cuerpo. En el taxi, la mano de Melanie es pequeña y amistosa y se acopla perfectamente a la mía. Trato de disfrutar el momento. No se ofrece a menudo a cogerme la mano

-¿Nos reñirá mucho papá? -pregunta.

-Bah. ¿Qué puede hacernos?

Ríe.

-Entonces, ¿podemos repetirlo otro día?

-Claro.

-¿Podemos ir a patinar sobre hielo la próxima vez?

-De acuerdo.

Sigue parloteando sobre rafting en aguas bravas, dice que le gustaría montar a caballo y que no le importaría probar el banyi . Miro por la ventanilla con la cabeza a punto de estallar. La luz se refleja en los muros y las caras, y me llega, brillante y cercana, como cien fuegos ardientes.

Sé que estoy en un hospital en cuanto abro los ojos. Todos huelen igual, y la vía que tengo sujeta al brazo es dolorosamente familiar. Intento incorporarme, pero la cabeza me estalla y la bilis me sube a la garganta.

Una enfermera acude corriendo con un recipiente de cartón, pero llega demasiado tarde. La mayor parte me cae encima y en las sábanas.

-No importa –dice-. Ahora mismo lo limpiamos.

Me limpia la boca y luego me ayuda a colocarme de lado para desatarme el camisón.

-El médico vendrá enseguida.

Las enfermeras nunca te dicen lo que saben. Las contratan por su actitud risueña y su espeso cabello. Es precioso que parezcan vitales y saludables, para animar a los pacientes. Sigue charlando mientras me ayuda a ponerme un camisón limpio; me cuenta que antes vivía cerca del océano en Sudáfrica.

-Allí el sol está más cerca de la tierra y siempre hace calor. -Tira de las sábanas para quitarlas y saca otras limpias como por arte de magia.-En Inglaterra siempre tengo los pies fríos. Bueno, vamos a darnos la vuelta otra vez. ¿Lista? Eso es, ya está. Ah, justo a tiempo, aquí llega el médico.

Es calvo, de piel blanca y de mediana edad. Me saluda cortésmente y acerca la silla que hay bajo la ventana para sentarse junto a la cama. No pierdo la esperanza de que en algún hospital de este país acabe tropezando con el médico perfecto, pero nunca son como espero. Quiero un mago con capa y varita, o un caballero con espada, alguien que no tema a nada. Éste es tan soso y educado como un vendedor.

-Sam, ¿sabes lo que es la hipercalcemia?

-Si digo que no, ¿puedo tener otra cosa?

Se queda desconcertado, y ahí está el problema, que nunca captan el chiste. Ojalá tuviera un ayudante. Un bufón estaría bien, alguien que le hiciera cosquillas con una pluma mientras da su opinión médica. Hojea el gráfico que tiene sobre el regazo.

-La hipercalcemia se produce cuando los niveles de calcio suben demasiado. Te estamos dando bifosfonatos, que te bajarán esos niveles. Ya deberías sentirte mucho menos desorientada y sin náuseas.

-Siempre estoy desorientada.

-¿Alguna pregunta?

Me mira con aire expectante, y lamento defraudarlo, pero ¿qué voy a preguntarle a este hombrecillo vulgar? Me dice que la enfermera me dará algo para dormir mejor. Se levanta y se despide con una inclinación de cabeza.

Este es el momento en que el bufón llenaría el suelo de pieles de plátano y luego vendría asentarse conmigo en la cama. Y nos reiríamos a espaldas del médico cuando resbalara.Es de noche cuando despierto, y no recuerdo nada. Me entra el pánico. Trató de combatirlo durante unos diez segundos, pataleando entre las sábanas retorcidas, convencida de que me han raptado o algo peor. Mamá se acerca presurosa, me acaricia la cabeza, susurra mi nombre una y otra vez como un encantamiento mágico.Y entonces lo recuerdo. Me he metido en un río, he llevado a Melanie a gastar dinero a lo loco, y ahora estoy en el hospital. Pero los instantes en blanco han hacho que el corazón me lata tan deprisa como a un cangrejo, porque durante un momento he olvidado realmente quién soy.No era nadie, y ahora sé que volverá a suceder.

Mamá me sonríe.

-¿Quieres agua? ¿Tienes sed?

Me sirve un vaso, pero yo lo rechazo moviendo la cabeza y ella vuelve a dejarlo sobre la mesilla.

-¿Sabe Carly que estoy aquí?

Busca a tientas en la chaqueta y saca un paquete de cigarrillos. Se acerca a la ventana y la abre.Entra aire frío.

-Aquí no se puede fumar, mamá.

Cierra la ventana y se guarda los cigarrillos.

-No –contesta-. Supongo que no.

Viene a sentarse otra vez y me coge la mano. Me pregunto si también ella ha olvidado quién es.

-He gastado un montón de dinero, mamá.

-Lo sé. No importa.

-Pensaba que a lo mejor no aceptarían mi tarjeta pero en ninguna de las tiendas a las que he ido han puesto pegas. De todas maneras, tengo los tiques de compra, así que podemos devolverlo todo.

-Calla. No pasa nada.

-¿Está bien Melanie? ¿Se ha asustado?

-Lo superará. ¿Quieres verla? Está fuera en el pasillo, con tu abuela.

En los últimos años, jamás han venido los tres juntos a visitarme. De repente estoy asustada.Entran muy serios, Melanie aferrada a la mano de la abuela y ella con aspecto de sentirse fuera de lugar ; papá les sujeta la puerta. Los tres se aproximan a la cama y me miran. Es como una premonición del día que acabará llegando. Más adelante. Ahora no. Un día en que no podré verlos cuando me miren, sin sonreírles, ni decirles que dejen de asustarse y se abuela acerca una silla, se inclina sobre mí y me besa. El olor familiar –el detergente que utiliza,la esencia de naranja con que rocía el cuello- me da ganas de llorar.

-¡Me has asustado! –exclama, sacude la cabeza como si no diera crédito.

-Yo también me he asustado –susurra Melanie-. Te desmayaste en el taxi y el taxista creía que estabas borracha.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Yo no sabía qué hacer. Me dijo que tendría que pagarle más si vomitabas.

-¿Vomité?

-No.

-Entonces, ¿le dijiste que se fuera a la mierda?

Melanie sonríe, pero le tiemblan las comisuras.

-No.

-¿Quieres sentarte aquí?

Niega con la cabeza.

-¡Oye,Mel, no llores! Ven a sentarte en la cama conmigo, vamos. Intentaremos recordar todo lo que compramos.

Pero ella se sienta en el sofá de la sala. Se apoya en el hombro de mamá y se echa a llorar. Ella le acaricia la espalda, trazando círculos con la mano. La abuela mira por la ventana y yo extiendo los dedos sobre la sábana. Son muy delgados y blancos, como de vampiro, que absorben el calor de las personas.

-Siempre quise un vestido de terciopelo cuando era pequeña –dice la abuela-. Uno verde con cuello de encaje. Mi hermana tuvo uno y yo no, así que sé muy bien lo que es desear cosas bonitas. Si otra vez te apetece ir de compras, Sam, iré contigo. –Abarca toda la habitación con un exagerado ademán-. ¡Iremos todos!

Melanie se endereza para mirarla.

-¿De verdad? ¿Yo también?

-Tú también.

-¡Me pregunto quién pagará! –resopla mamá con sorna desde la ventana, sentada en el alfé abuela sonríe, seca las lágrimas de Mel con el dorso de la mano y la besa en la mejilla.

-Saladas –dice-. Saladas como el mar.

Mamá la mira. Me pregunto si ella sabe que la está mirando.Entonces la abuela se lanza a contar una historia sobre su mimada hermana Sarah y un poni llamado Tango. Mamá se echa a reír y le dice que no puede quejarse de haber pasado privaciones en la infancia. Para fastidiarla, ella replica que le dio la espalda a su familia para casarse con él y vivir pobremente. Y Melanie practica un truco de magia con una moneda,pasándose una libra de una mano a la otra y abriendo luego un pañuelo para mostrar que ha desaparecido.Es agradable oírlos charlar, cómo se deslizan las palabras de uno a otro. Los huesos no me duelen tanto con los tres cerca de mí. Tal vez si me quedo muy quieta no se fijarán en la pálida luna que veo por la ventana, ni oirán el carrito de los medicamentos que llega rodando por el pasillo. Podrían quedarse toda la noche. Podríamos divertirnos, contando chistes e historias hasta pero al final la abuela dice:

-Melanie está cansada. La llevaré a casa –Se gira hacia mamá-. Nos veremos allí.

Se despide dándome un beso, luego lanza otro desde la puerta. Lo noto de verdad aterrizando en mi mejilla.

-Hasta luego –dice Melanie .Y se marcha.

-¿La abuela va a quedarse en casa? –le preguntó a mamá.

-Parece lo mejor por esta noche.

Viene hacia mi cama, se sienta en la silla y me coge la mano.

-¿Sabes? Cuando eras un bebé, tu abuela y yo nos pasábamos la noche despiertos mirando cómo respirabas. Estábamos seguros de que se te olvidaría hacerlo si dejábamos de mirar. - Su mano ha cambiado, se le ha suavizado el contorno de los dedos-. Puedes reírte si quieres, pero es cierto.La angustia se alivia cuando los hijos se hacen mayores, pero jamás desaparece. Me preocupo por ti todo el tiempo.

-¿Por qué me dices eso?

Suspira.

-Sé que tramas alguna cosa. Melanie me ha hablado de una lista. Necesito saber de qué va, no para impedirte que lo hagas, sino porque quiero protegerte.

-¿No es lo mismo?

-No, no lo creo. Es como si estuvieras dando lo mejor de ti misma, Sam, y me duele que me dejes al margen.

Su voz se apaga poco a poco. ¿Es eso lo que quiere realmente? ¿No quedar excluida? Pero ¿cómo voy a hablarle de Brad y de su estrecha cama individual? ¿Cómo voy a contarle que fue Carly la que me dijo que me metiera en el agua y que tenía que decirle que sí? Luego vienen las drogas. Y después de las drogas, aún me quedarán siete cosas por hacer. Si se lo cuento, me quitará la lista. No quiero pasar el resto de mi vida acurrucada bajo una manta en el sofá, con la cabeza en el hombro de mi madre. La lista es lo único que me mantiene con vida.


End file.
